Reines Blut
by kelebekpinpinik
Summary: Die Geschichte läuft noch, also wer weiß wo das hinführt...lasst euch überraschen. Harry sieht Malfoy in einer Situation, die er lieber vergessen möchte. Aber kann er das?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Nun, das weiß zwar schon jeder, aber der Korrektheit halber muss ich an dieser Stelle betonen, dass ich nicht J.K.R. bin und folglich keinen der verwendeten Charaktere erfunden habe. Ich wünschte es wäre so, aber nichts zu machen...lediglich die Handlung ist mein Werk

Dann möchte ich noch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass dies mein absolutes Erstlingswerk ist, abgesehen von Schulaufsätzen habe ich noch nie etwas geschrieben. Seid also bitte nicht zuuuuu streng mit mir. Wenn ihr kritisieren möchtet, kann ich euch nicht daran hindern, aber ich kann euch bitten, es freundlich zu tun...ich bin ja auch nett zu euch ;-)

NICHT lesen sollte diese Geschichte, wer nicht auf unwahrscheinliche Pairings (nein, kein Slash!), Psychogequatsche, OOC oder sexuelle Inhalte steht oder dafür noch zu jung ist. Sex ist zwar (bisher jedenfalls) kein Hauptinhalt und ich habe mich bemüht, nicht vulgär oder ZU direkt zu schreiben, aber sexuelles kommt definitiv vor!

So, dann kommt hier mein allererstes Kapitel...der Rest folgt eventuell, wenn Interesse besteht:-)

Viel Spaß wünsche ich...

Kapitel 1

Er hatte es nicht sehen wollen. Nein, wirklich nicht. Das würde ihm, wenn er sich entschließen würde, darüber zu sprechen...er war sich noch nicht sicher, was er tun sollte, sogar jeder glauben. Es gab schließlich keinen, der nicht wusste, dass er Malfoy am liebsten NIE sehen wollte. Erst recht nicht freiwillig! Und er hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Eigentlich hatte er nur ein wenig allein sein wollen, das war der einzige Grund, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, auf den Astronomieturm zu steigen. Nur etwas Ruhe haben...das kleine Zimmer auf halber Höhe des Turmes war ideal dazu. Es sei denn, jemand anderes hatte dieselbe Idee zur gleichen Zeit.

Normalerweise kam das nicht vor. Harry jedenfalls hatte vorher noch nie jemanden in diesem Raum angetroffen. Um so überraschter war er, als er Malfoy sah, der ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Verdammt, was machte der hier? Mitten in seiner Bewegung hielt Harry inne, die Türklinke noch in der Hand. Malfoy schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben, denn er drehte sich nicht um. Harry war das ganz recht. Streit war das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte.

Gerade als er wieder gehen wollte, hörte er, wie Malfoy scharf einatmete. Er schien die Luft für einige Momente anzuhalten, bevor er wieder ausatmete. Bis jetzt hatte er ganz still gestanden, doch nun machte er eine schnelle Bewegung. Gleich darauf sah Harry, wie ein paar Tropfen von Malfoys linkem Arm zu Boden fielen. Es war noch nicht sehr dunkel, aber selbst wenn er die Farbe nicht hätte erkennen können, hätte er natürlich sofort gewusst, dass es nur Blut sein konnte. Was sollte es auch sonst sein? Es war nicht viel...aber auch wenn Harry als Der-Junge-Der-Immer-Wieder-Die-Welt-Retten-Musste längst abgehärtet hätte sein müssen, er konnte nun einmal kein Blut sehen. Ihm wurde schlecht davon. Nur hatte er, wenn er mit Kämpfen beschäftigt war, üblicherweise keine Zeit, sich um Blut Gedanken zu machen. Jetzt sah es ganz anders aus. Er hatte Zeit, es gab keinen Kampf, dieses Blut floss gewollt und doch sinnlos.

Ganz davon abgesehen wusste er absolut nicht, was er hätte tun sollen. Auf so etwas war er nicht vorbereitet. Selbst wenn es einer seiner Freunde gewesen wäre, den er bei einer solchen Aktion erwischt hätte, mit dieser Situation wäre er immer überfordert gewesen. Aber dies war auch noch Malfoy! Hermine, die hätte vielleicht gewusst, was zu tun wäre...oder Ginny. Mädchen wussten so was. Harry wunderte sich immer wieder darüber, woher Mädchen das Wissen nahmen, was in den abstrusesten psychologisch anspruchsvollen Momenten die richtigen Entscheidungen waren. Halt! Machte er sich ernsthaft Gedanken darüber, wie er Malfoy behandeln sollte? MALFOY? Harry seufzte innerlich. Er hasste Malfoy wie niemanden sonst, und doch konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass er neben einem flauen Gefühl im Magen auch Anflüge von Mitleid und Sorge verspürte. Er wusste, dass Selbstverletzung ein klares Zeichen für starkes seelisches Leiden und Selbsthass war. Nichts hätte er besser nachvollziehen können, als dass Malfoy sich hasste. Jeder hasste ihn, mit Ausnahme von seiner Mutter, Snape und Pansy Parkinson vielleicht. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch Lucius Malfoy nicht allzu viel von seinem Sohn hielt. Jedenfalls hatte er so oft Harry ihn gesehen hatte, nicht den Eindruck eines liebenden Vaters hinterlassen. Bis jetzt hatte er sich aber von Dracos Arroganz täuschen, oder zumindest verunsichern lassen.

Nach kurzem Zögern kam Harry zu dem Schluss, dass er im Moment niemals richtig handeln konnte. Malfoy würde sowieso nicht begeistert sein, wenn er merkte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war und ausgerechnet von Harry beobachtet worden war, wie er eine psychologische Krise „bewältigte".

So leise er konnte schloss Harry die Tür, und ging langsam die Treppen herunter. Seinen Plan, sich einen einsamen Platz zu suchen, hatte er vergessen. Er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, was er mit seinem Wissen anstellen sollte. Es für sich behalten? Hermine oder Ginny fragen? Im Prinzip wäre es ihm am liebsten gewesen, wenn er es einfach vergessen könnte. Aber er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte. Dafür war diese Angelegenheit zu ernst. Hass hin oder her, Harry war einfach nicht der Mensch, der andere leiden sehen konnte. Nicht einmal wenn er sich mit Malfoy gestritten hatte, hatte Harry ihm wirklich gewollt weh tun können, mit Worten oder körperlich. Es wäre ihm ein Leichtes gewesen, und manchmal war die Versuchung groß gewesen, aber er hatte sich nie hinreißen lassen, in seiner Wut ernsthaft verletzend zu werden. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er sich sonst im Nachhinein nicht mehr im Spiegel ansehen könnte. Was er an Malfoy neben seiner unsäglichen Arroganz am meisten hasste, war schließlich dessen Vergnügen daran, anderen weh zu tun.

Grübelnd steuerte er auf das Portrait der Fetten Dame zu. Fast hätte er trotz seiner nachdenklichen Stimmung gelacht, als er sie sah. Seit einiger Zeit hatte sie die fixe Idee, abzunehmen. Harry wusste nicht, ob Portraits wirklich abnehmen konnten, aber die Dame schien davon überzeugt. Momentan war sie eifrig dabei, durch die benachbarten Bilder zu schwabbeln...sie nannte das „Laufen". Nun ja, besonders schnell war sie nicht dabei. Geduldig wartete Harry, bis sie wieder in ihrem eigenen Rahmen ankam. Dort krachte sie zunächst auf die untere Rahmenleiste nieder. Sie atmete heftig. Als sie wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war, setzte sie sich mühsam auf. Ihr Gesicht hätte jeder reifen Tomate Konkurrenz gemacht, und der Schweiß lief ihr die Stirn hinab.

„P...pffff...Pa...pfffffffffffff!!!!!...Passwort?" keuchte sie, während sie sich mit einem Spitzentuch die Stirn abwischte. „Snape stinkt" erwiderte Harry. Die Fette Dame kicherte. „Richtig...in jedem Zusammenhang". Mit diesen Worten gab sie den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindorschüler frei.

„Hey Harry! Da bist du ja...wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo du abgeblieben bist. Wo warst du denn? Alles OK mit dir?" Kaum dass Harry den Raum betreten hatte, hatte Hermine auch schon seine seltsame Stimmung bemerkt. Ob er es ihr sagen sollte? Vorerst nicht, entschied er. Nicht, bevor er nicht sicher war, ob er es nicht doch vergessen konnte oder überhaupt wusste, was er von Hermine erwartete. Schließlich war Hermine zwar ein Mädchen, aber keine Psychologin. Er ließ sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und starrte ins Feuer. „Jaaa...alles in Ordnung. Was sollte schon sein? Ich wollte nur auch mal ein paar Minuten alleine sein. Sooo furchtbar lange war ich ja nun auch nicht weg".

Hermine setzte sich zu ihm und schaute ihn noch einmal prüfend an. „Also, ich weiß nicht...bist du sicher, dass du nichts hast? Du bist irgendwie komisch". „Nein". Harry bemühte sich, nicht mehr so „komisch" auszusehen, denn er wusste, dass Hermine Recht hatte. Er konnte nicht gut verbergen, wenn ihn etwas bewegte. Ron wäre das nicht aufgefallen, aber Hermine, mit ihrer „weiblichen Intuition"...die hatte einen Blick für solche Feinheiten. „Es ist wirklich alles OK. Ich bin nur etwas müde". Das war DIE Ausrede für alle Fälle. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihm immer noch nicht glaubte, irgendwie hatte er diesen Standardspruch schon etwas abgenutzt. Natürlich hatte er Recht, sie glaubte ihm mit keinem Wort. Aber gut, sie beschloss, nicht weiter zu fragen. Vielleicht irrte sie sich ja auch.

So saßen beide eine ganze Weile nebeneinander, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Hermine dachte darüber nach, was wohl mit Harry war, und dank ihres Helfersyndroms auch darüber, ob sie ihm wohl helfen könnte, wenn er sich ihr irgendwann öffnete. Harry dachte darüber nach, was mit Malfoy war und tatsächlich auch darüber, ob er ihm helfen könnte. Am besten undercover, so dass er es nie erfahren würde.

Nach einer guten Viertelstunde stand Harry auf. „Was hast du vor?" fragte Hermine neugierig. „Nichts besonderes, Herm. Eigentlich dachte ich daran, ins Bett zu gehen". „Oh, klar". Eigentlich hätte sie es sich denken können, aber trotzdem war Hermine schon etwas enttäuscht, dass er nichts anderes geplant hatte. Nichts, was seine seltsame Laune hätte erklären können. Sie schaute ihm nach, seufzte kurz, und dachte sich, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum zu bleiben. Ron war schon vor einer halben Stunde zu Bett gegangen und abgesehen von ihr selbst waren nur noch zwei Mädchen aus der fünften Klasse im Raum. Sie kannte sie nicht, also gab es für Hermine keinen Grund, zu bleiben. Langsam erhob sie sich und ging los, um sich bettfertig zu machen.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Harry am nächsten Tag erwachte, hoffte er zuerst, dass er vielleicht nur geträumt hatte und Malfoy einfach nur wie früher weiter hassen konnte. Denn als er am Abend zuvor in sein Bett gegangen war, hatte er bei seinen Grübeleien festgestellt, dass es ihm deutlich schwerer fiel, jemanden zu hassen, der ganz klar psychisch labil war. Nicht, dass ihm dieser Gedanke nicht schon früher gekommen war. Er hatte schon des öfteren überlegt, ob Malfoy vielleicht einer der Fälle von Menschen war, die scheinbar keine Gefühle hatten, weil sie mit voller Absicht aus Angst davor, verletzt zu werden, eine eiskalte äußere Erscheinung kreierten. Aber er hatte nie aus voller Überzeugung sagen können, dass er dies glaubte. Malfoy war einfach ZU kalt. Er war so überzeugend eisklotzig, dass Harry meistens dachte, das könne nicht gespielt sein. Mit einem Schlag hatte sich nun seine Meinung geändert.

Lange konnte Harry sich nicht selbst täuschen. Er musste irgendwann einsehen, dass er nicht geträumt hatte und immer noch das Problem hatte, was zum Teufel er mit Malfoy anstellen sollte. Warum musste er auch unbedingt Harrys lieblings – Rückzugszimmer benutzen, um sich die Arme zu verstümmeln! Als er sich bei diesem Gedanken ertappte, schalt Harry sich selbst. Wie kannst du nur so egoistisch sein! Soll er sich vielleicht noch umbringen? Hauptsache nicht in „deinem" Zimmer, damit du es nicht siehst, was? Und jetzt memm nicht so rum, weil du ihm helfen solltest...wenigstens hast du deshalb noch nicht das Bedürfnis, dein eigenes Blut fließen zu sehen! 

Aber trotz allem...warum musste er das unbedingt sehen? Er wollte nicht in Malfoys Probleme hineingezogen werden. Doch das war er nun, weil er nun mal Harry Potter war und nicht ignorieren konnte, was geschehen war und sich jetzt verdammt noch mal für diesen **)/&7()**!!!!! mit verantwortlicht fühlte. Wie sehr hatte er sich immer gewünscht, Malfoy würde einfach nur wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Aber nicht so. Wenn nun etwas mit ihm passierte, würde Harry sich mit die Schuld daran geben, damit würde er nicht leben können.

Wieso hatte Malfoy nicht einfach nur heulen können oder etwas in der Richtung? Das hätte die Sache sehr erleichtert. Daraus hätte sich keine Verantwortung ergeben, Harry hätte nicht ständig darüber nachdenken müssen und obendrein hätte er ihn hin und wieder mal damit aufziehen können. Harry seufzte. Vielleicht, so dachte er, waren die Tage, an denen Malfoy nur geweint hatte einfach nur schon vorbei. Bestimmt hatte es sie gegeben, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand sofort zum „harten Teil" überging, ohne vorher nicht bereits einige Zeit in einer Art sensiblen Phase gesteckt zu haben. Ha!! Sensible Phase! Das passte so gar nicht zu Draco! Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, fand Harry, dass aktive Selbstverletzung weitaus besser in sein Malfoy-Bild passte, als hilfloses Tränenvergießen. Das war auch noch eine Möglichkeit...vielleicht konnte Draco...oh mann...nun fing er schon an, ihn in Gedanken beim Vornamen zu nennen, nur weil er ihm Leid tat. Also, vielleicht konnte Draco tatsächlich nicht einfach weinen. Vielleicht war er längst über diesen Punkt hinaus, so wie man auch nach stundenlangem Hunger irgendwann keine Magenschmerzen mehr spürte. Gut möglich, dass bei ihm die Bezeichnung „rote Tränen" für seine Handlung treffender nicht sein konnte.

Am Frühstückstisch versuchte Harry, so zu tun, als sei alles in bester Ordnung. Nur Hermine, die ihn unauffällig zu beobachten versuchte merkte, dass seine Augen immer wieder zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüberglitten. Immer nur kurz.

„Sag mal, was ist denn heute so besonderes bei den Slytherins?" fragte sie ihn leise. Mit einem Ruck drehte Harry sich zu ihr hin. „Äääh...nichts, wieso?" Er sah ein wenig ertappt aus, fand Hermine. Also hatte es etwas mit „denen" zu tun. Aber was konnte es nur sein? Ron saß währenddessen auf seinem Platz und widmete sich voll und ganz seinem Essen. Das war wohl sein größtes Hobby. Wenn er Berge von Essen auf den Tischen sah, leuchteten seine Augen. „Harry, willst du denn gar nichts essen? Ich sage dir, diese Würstchen...die sind...ich hab gar kein Wort dafür! Und die Eier...ich hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand sie besser hinkriegt als meine Mum!" Gerade schaufelte Ron sich den zweiten Teller voll. Schlagartig wurde Harry klar, dass er die ganze Zeit über nur in seinem Essen herumgestochert hatte. OK, er konnte Rons Leidenschaft für Würstchen schon am frühen Morgen nicht teilen, aber er liebte Bohnen auf Toast. Sein Toast und die Bohnen waren inzwischen schon nicht mehr identifizierbar. Durch Harrys Gematsche lag nur noch ein seltsam aussehender Brei auf seinem Teller. Als er zur Seite sah, blickte er direkt in Hermines Augen, die ihn wirklich durchdringend ansahen. Er schluckte und beeilte sich, zu essen, bevor sie wieder Fragen stellte.

Draco...oder doch lieber noch Malfoy, solange er das noch durchhielt, sah unbestreitbar schlecht aus. Normalerweise wäre es Harry nie aufgefallen. Erstens sah Malfoy immer etwas krank aus, weil er so furchtbar blass war, zweitens war er nicht berühmt für seine überschäumende gute Laune und drittens hätte Harry sich normalerweise auch nicht dazu herabgelassen, ihn genauer anzusehen. Eher, noch wegzusehen. Vielleicht interpretierte er auch zu viel herum. Vielleicht sah Malfoy eigentlich nicht schlecht aus. Ein schneller Blick – doch, er sah wirklich schlecht aus. Seine Arroganz war ungebrochen, er saß am Tisch der Slytherins wie ein Prinz. Es war auch nicht so, dass er schwach aussah. Er war nicht schweigsam, er redete ununterbrochen. Harry konnte nicht genau sagen, was anders war. Aber er ging davon aus, dass es der Blick in seinen Augen war. Jedenfalls sagten Mädchen so etwas immer. Nein, Harry wusste es nicht. Er spürte es mehr.

„Kommst du jetzt mit, oder willst du den ganzen Tag hier sitzen bleiben?" Ron stand hinter Harry. Er wartete ungeduldig. „Ich komme", nuschelte Harry, sprang auf und machte sich mit Ron auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Hoffentlich konnte er wenigstens in diesen paar Stunden, die er Malfoy jetzt nicht sehen würde, an etwas anderes denken. Muggelkunde hatte Harry mit Ron zusammen belegt. Das brachte für sie beide Vorteile. Harry wusste sowieso schon das meiste, und Ron konnte alles einfach abschreiben. So hatten sie zumindest eine gute Note auf ihrem Zeugnis sicher.

Hermine hatte sich natürlich geweigert, Muggelkunde mitzumachen. Für sie bot sich kein Reiz darin dar, ein Fach zu belegen, worin sie so oder so schon alles wusste. Nicht einmal die Sicherheit, dass sie ohne Mühe eine Eins haben würde lockte sie. Typisch Hermine, sie wollte sich ihre Noten wirklich hart erarbeiten. Statt Dinge zu lernen, die sie besser wusste als die Lehrkraft, wollte sie viel lieber eine neue Herausforderung. So trennten sich die Wege der drei, als Hermine aus dem Speisesaal zum Arithmantikunterricht ging. Ein schnelles „Tschüß, bis später!" und weg war sie. Harry sah ihr nach. Hermine hatte Arithmantik gemeinsam mit Malfoy. Scheinbar hatte sie gemerkt, dass er der Grund für Harrys seltsame Stimmung sein könnte. Er fragte sich, ob sie wohl bemerken würde, dass mit Draco etwas nicht stimmte.

An diesem Morgen beeilte Hermine sich noch mehr als sonst, um pünktlich im Klassenzimmer zu sein. Sie wollte sich noch etwas hinsetzen und nachdenken. Sie hatte einen leisen Verdacht, in welche Richtung Harrys...nun ja...konnte sie wagen, vorauszusetzen dass es ein Problem war? Nach kurzer Analyse von Harrys Verhalten – geistige Abwesenheit, nicht die bestgelaunteste Erscheinung, Beobachtung der Slytherins...- entschied sie sich für „Ja". Sie hatte also einen leisen Verdacht, in welche Richtung Harrys Problem ging. Keiner der Slytherins war für Harry interessant. Abgesehen von Draco Malfoy. OK, interessant war nicht die treffendste Bezeichnung für Malfoy. Aber wenigstens spielte er hin und wieder mit kleinen Auftritten mal eine Rolle in Harrys Leben. Jetzt musste sie herausfinden, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war. Was konnte das sein, dass Harry es ihr nicht erzählen wollte? Und wieso beschäftigte es ihn so sehr? Hermine konnte sich nichts vorstellen. Aber sie beschloss, Malfoy die nächste Zeit mehr Beachtung zu schenken. Möglicherweise brachte das Klarheit in die Sache.

Nach kurzer Zeit schon bekam sie die Möglichkeit, mit ihrem Vorhaben zu beginnen. Kaum später als sie selbst stolzierte Malfoy in den Raum, strich sich mit einer arroganten Geste über seine perfekt gestylten Haare, sah sie mit einem abfälligen Blick an und setzte sich auf einen Platz...weit, weit weg von ihr. In diesem Moment ärgerte Hermine sich gewaltig über Harry. Ständig musste er ihr Probleme bereiten. Nun musste sie dieses arrogante Subjekt...nein, Arschloch, sie wollte ehrlich zu sich selbst sein, beobachten, nur weil Harry sich zierte und nicht einfach sagen konnte, was los war. Eigentlich bist du selbst schuld , dachte sie. Du könntest auch einfach akzeptieren, dass er dir nicht alles erzählen will. Aber du musst ja so neugierig sein . Zum Glück begann in diesem Moment endlich der Unterricht, so dass sie diesen Gedanken zur Seite schieben konnte. ---21.06.---

Natürlich war Hermine in Arithmantik eine genau so gute Schülerin wie in allen anderen Fächern. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass es ihr schwerer fiel. Zahlen waren nicht ihre größte Leidenschaft. Dazu kam, dass Arithmantik in viele Teilgebiete unterteilt wurde und die Schüler jedes einzelne beherrschen sollten. Ein Glück, dass die meisten Schüler durch die Anforderungen schon von vorneherein abgeschreckt wurden und das Fach erst gar nicht belegten. So war der Arithmantikkurs eine angenehm kleine Gruppe von nur sechs Schülern. Das erleichterte das Lernen.

„Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, ich habe mir für Sie etwas überlegt", begann Professor Vektor den Unterricht. Hermine richtete sich auf ihrem Stuhl gerade auf. Das klang nach Abwechslung! „Ich verstehe, dass es für Sie eine schwere Aufgabe darstellt, alle verschiedenen Anwendungen von Arithmantik zu verstehen. Auch wenn Sie eine kleine Gruppe sind, denke ich, dass es nicht schaden könnte, wenn sie sich noch weiter aufteilen und gezielter lernen". Hieß das Partnerarbeit? Hermine hätte nie gedacht, dass einmal der Tag kommen würde, an dem sie hoffte, mit Malfoy eine Partnerarbeit erledigen zu dürfen. Der größte Teil in ihr sträubte sich dagegen und hoffte inständig, es möge keine Partnerarbeit geben, doch andererseits wollte sie unbedingt wissen, was mit Harry und Malfoy war. Eine bessere Gelegenheit, ihn sich näher anzusehen konnte sie nicht bekommen.

„In einer größeren Gruppe hätte ich Sie Expertengruppen bilden lassen, doch mit nur sechs Schülern erscheint mir das unmöglich". Hermine wartete ungeduldig. „Also habe ich beschlossen..."...ja? Ja? JA?..."dass jede und jeder von ihnen ein Thema in Einzelarbeit ausarbeiten wird"...nein. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie enttäuscht oder erleichtert war. „Im Anschluss daran..."... Werden Sie der Gruppe mit einem Referat Ihr Thema vorstellen und erklären , dachte sie. „Werden Sie rotieren". Hä? Was sollte das genau bedeuten? Als sie sich in der Klasse umsah, stellte Hermine fest, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die nicht genau verstand, was der Sinn dieser Aktion sein sollte. Die anderen Schüler sahen nicht schlauer aus als sie selbst.

„Ich sehe, Sie haben scheinbar noch nicht genau verstanden, was ich meine. Wenn Sie Ihre Einzelausarbeitung beendet haben, werden Sie jedem einzelnen Schüler des Kurses erklären, was Sie herausgefunden haben. So müssen Sie erst selbstständig eine Ausarbeitung machen, erfahren von den anderen, was sie zu ihren Themen herausgefunden haben und müssen selber Ihr eigenes Thema mehrmals wiederholen. Sie werden es so oft erklären, dass Sie es nicht so schnell wieder vergessen werden. So können Sie sicher sein, dass Sie zumindest in einem Gebiet zu einem Experten werden, das ist so gut wie ausreichend, um die Prüfungen zu bestehen. Wenn Sie sich Mühe geben, sich wenigstens teilweise einzuprägen, was Ihnen Ihre Mitschüler erklären, werden Sie umso besser abschneiden".

Aha! Das war noch besser! So musste Hermine Malfoy nicht beim Lernen ertragen, bekam aber trotzdem ihre Gelegenheit, ihn in nächster Zeit einmal aus der Nähe zu betrachten. „Sie können sich jetzt Ihre Themen bei mir abholen. Miss Abbott, bitte kommen Sie einmal nach vorne". Geduldig wartete Hermine, bis sie aufgerufen wurde. Sie eilte ans Pult und nahm den Zettel entgegen, auf dem ihr Thema und einige Aufgaben standen. „Arithmomantie. Zusammenhänge mit der magischen Arithmantik und ihre Durchführung (kurze Einführung in das hebräische Alphabet, Orakel, Quersummenbildung)". Hermine lächelte. Das war leicht. Arithmomantie, allgemein Nummerologie, hatte sie – im Gegensatz zu normaler Mathematik – bereits interessiert, bevor sie wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war. Sie hatte oft mit ihren Muggelfreundinnen Namensorakel gespielt. Ihre Namen wurden nach Tabellen in Zahlen umgeschrieben, aus denen sie Quersummen bildeten. Dasselbe taten sie mit den Namen von Jungen. In den Tabellen stand genau, welche Namenszahlen zueinander passten. Hermines Zahl hatte exakt mit der des nervigen großen Bruders ihrer Freundin Charlene harmoniert. Ihre Freundinnen hatten sie wochenlang damit aufgezogen. Natürlich sagte dieses Namensorakel überhaupt nichts aus, es war ja auch nur eine sehr primitive Form der Nummerologie, aber trotzdem. Mit diesen schönen Erinnerungen im Kopf machte Hermine sich an die Arbeit.

Am Ende der ersten Stunde klatschte Professor Vektor in die Hände. „So! Ich bitte Sie, den Punkt, an dem Sie gerade arbeiten, zu Ende zu bringen. Mir ist klar, dass Sie nicht alles geschafft haben" – die entsetzten Gesichter der Schüler waren zu komisch gewesen! „In der nächsten Stunde erklären Sie Ihren Mitschülern, was Sie in Erfahrung gebracht haben. Dann ist es nicht so viel auf einmal. Morgen machen Sie dann da weiter, wo Sie nun aufhören". Erleichterung schlich sich in die Gesichter. Auch Hermine war erschrocken, einen Moment lang hatte sie befürchtet, die Aufgabe tatsächlich nicht geschafft zu haben.

„Hallo Hermine", sagte Hannah fröhlich, als sie sich mit ihr zusammensetzte. „Anstrengend, was? Aber du stehst ja auf so schwierige Aufgaben". „Ja, es ist wirklich ziemlich anstrengend. Na ja, man muss halt was für seine Noten tun. Lass uns besser anfangen. Willst du oder soll ich?"

Hannah streckte sich. „Lass mich anfangen, dann habe ich es hinter mir. Außerdem vergesse ich sonst vielleicht die Hälfte wieder. Du bestimmt nicht". „Gut, dann mal los!" Hermine versuchte, sich so bequem wie möglich hinzusetzen, während sie zuhörte. Sie suchte sich eine Position, von der aus sie Malfoy beobachten konnte, ohne dass es auffiel. Ihr Herz schlug ein wenig schneller, als sie daran dachte, dass sie sich noch in dieser Stunde mit ihm alleine zusammensetzen würde. Er saß gemeinsam mit Neville Longbottom in einer Ecke des Klassenzimmers und sah furchtbar genervt aus. Der arme Neville , dachte Hermine. Er stirbt bestimmt tausend Tode, alleine in einer Ecke mit Malfoy, und dann noch erklären müssen! 

Sie wusste, dass der schüchterne Junge es hasste, wenn er lange reden musste. Und dann noch ausgerechnet mit Malfoy, der ihn fertig machte, wann immer es nur ging. Aber, so dachte sie, immerhin hatte Neville dann sofort das Schlimmste überstanden. Und er war gut in Arithmantik, zu aller Überraschung. Also musste er nur seine Nervosität überwinden.

„Hörst du mir zu?", fragte Hannah irritiert. „Natürlich tue ich das!" erwiderte Hermine, ohne ihren Blick von dem ungleichen Paar zu nehmen. „Mach nur weiter, ich sitze so nur bequemer".

Irgendetwas störte sie an Malfoy. So sehr sie auch versuchte zu erkennen, was es war, sie kam nicht darauf. Aber immerhin war sie sich nun sicher, dass er es gewesen sein musste, der beim Frühstück Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf den Slytherintisch gezogen hatte.

Nach ein paar Minuten war Hannah fertig mit ihren Erklärungen. „Hast du noch Fragen?" wollte sie wissen. „Nein", erwiderte Hermine. Sie hatte tatsächlich überhaupt nicht zugehört. Sie war erschrocken über sich selbst, als sie es erkannte. Aber zugeben würde sie es nicht. Lieber holte sie alles selbstständig nach, was sie verpasst hatte und noch verpassen würde, wenn sie so weiter machte! Wenn es sein musste, auch nachts. „Dann bist du jetzt dran". Hannah streckte sich wieder, legte ihre Notizen zur Seite und setzte sich etwas bequemer hin.

In der Position, in der sie gerade saß, konnte Hermine sich unmöglich konzentrieren, also machte sie sich daran, sich eine bessere zu suchen. So, nun saß sie so, dass sie Malfoy nicht mehr sehen konnte, wenn sie sich nicht den Hals verrenkte. Sie nahm ihre Aufzeichnungen in die Hand, holte noch einmal tief Luft und begann, Hannah das Prinzip des hebräischen Alphabetes zu erklären.

Dafür, dass die Schüler eine ganze Schulstunde an den Ausarbeitungen gesessen hatten, hatten sie es erstaunlich gut gemeistert, die wichtigsten Punkte kompakt und relativ verständlich darzustellen. Schon nach 10 Minuten begannen Hermine und Hannah, sich umzusehen, ob schon ein anderes Paar fertig war. Malfoy hatte scheinbar keine große Lust gehabt, Neville viel zu erklären, denn die beiden saßen nicht mehr zusammen in ihrer Ecke, sondern warteten jeder auf seinem Platz darauf, dass sich neue Partner für sie ergaben. Blaise Zabini und Mandy Brocklehurst schienen ein sehr interessantes Thema zu haben, denn sie diskutierten offensichtlich lebhaft, wenn auch leise.

Hermine schluckte. Sollte sie freiwillig zu Malfoy gehen? Das konnte sie nicht. Doch viel Zeit zum Überlegen hatte sie nicht, da Hannah ihr die Entscheidung abnahm. Sie blickte von Malfoy zu Neville...und wieder zu Hermine. Kurz schien sie zu überlegen, aber dann stand sie schnell auf. „Sorry Herm", sagte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick, „aber ich kann dieses Ekel jetzt noch nicht ertragen. Darauf muss ich mich seelisch länger vorbereiten". Und weg war sie, mit schnellen Schritten stand sie an Nevilles Platz. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um. In ihrem Blick lag immer noch diese deutliche Bitte um Entschuldigung, der noch dadurch verstärkt wurde, das sie eine Schulter hochzog und vorsichtig lächelte. „Wenn du ihn jetzt nicht abkriegst, dann sowieso gleich". Mit diesen Worten ging Hermine an ihr vorbei zu Malfoy.

Er sah nicht einmal auf, als sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte. ---22.06.---

Eigentlich saß er in einer Malfoy-untypischen Pose. Normalerweise verbrachte er nicht viel Zeit damit, die Tischplatte zu studieren. Er wusste ja, das es nicht besonders beeindruckend aussah, wenn man sich hängenließ.

Hermine begann zu zweifeln, ob er sie überhaupt bemerkt hatte. Wenn nicht, musste er mit seinen Gedanken wirklich weit weg sein, schließlich saß sie direkt vor seiner Nase. Aber sie hatte wenig Lust darauf, ihn anzusprechen. Das war doch ein einzigartiger Moment, mit Malfoy an einem Tisch zu sitzen, ohne dass er sie beschimpfte. So nutzte sie die Gelegenheit lieber, ihn vorsichtig zu mustern. Ja, er saß ein fast unmerkliches bisschen schlapper als sonst da. Aber es musste noch etwas anderes sein, was sie irritierte. Hermine konnte es einfach nicht benennen. Er hatte einfach...eine bedrückende Aura. Leider brachte sie diese Erkenntnis nicht wirklich viel weiter.

Harry war komisch, Malfoy war komisch, beides schien einen Zusammenhang zu haben, aber was konnte es sein? Es musste von Malfoy ausgehen, so viel war klar. Denn der würde sich niemals von etwas herunterziehen lassen, was Harry bedrückte. Und Hermine kannte Harry mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der umgekehrt sich sehr wohl etwas aus den Schicksalen aller machte. Aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Malfoy sie so einfach erfahren lassen würde, welches Problem er hatte, das Harry so beschäftigte. Woher wusste Harry überhaupt, was er hatte? Sie hatten sich bestimmt nicht zusammengesetzt und geredet.

So saß Hermine ihm einige Minuten stumm gegenüber. Sie wusste, dass sie wertvolle Zeit vertrödelte. Schon bei Hannah hatte sie nicht zugehört, jetzt saß sie hier und fing gar nicht erst mit dem Unterrichtsstoff an. Das bedeutete für Hermine eine schlaflose Nacht, es sei denn, sie lernte im Bett noch ein wenig. Bei der Vorstellung seufzte sie. Auch wenn sie gerne lernte, nachts wollte sie lieber schlafen oder höchstens ein unterhaltsames Buch lesen.

Malfoy schien ihr Seufzen gehört zu haben, denn endlich kam Leben in ihn. Er blickte hoch. „Was seufzt du herum, Schlammblut? Und glotz mich nicht so an!"

Obwohl sie es gewohnt war, von Malfoy beschimpft zu werden, erschrak Hermine. Die paar Minuten waren so ruhig verlaufen, dass sie das Wort nun mit voller Wucht traf. Sie schluckte, und hatte zum ersten mal keine passende Antwort. „Wir...sollten anfangen", schlug sie vor. Malfoy schnaubte. „Rede nicht in der Wir-Form", zischte er. „ICH fange an, oder DU fängst an...aber nicht WIR". Hermine wusste nicht, warum sie sich immer noch so überrumpelt fühlte. Vermutlich, weil sie gerade angefangen hatte, Malfoy als Menschen mit einer Seele zu betrachten, und nicht nur als Widerling. Und nun wieder so etwas! Um nicht so zu wirken, wie sie sich fühlte, ordnete sie ihre Notizen neu. Dabei vermied sie jeden Blick über den Tisch hinweg.

„OK...dann fange _ich _jetzt an". Malfoy rollte die Augen. „Nur zu, Schlammblut". Während Hermine redete, sah er sie nicht an. Er drehte seinen Kopf etwas nach links und starrte auf einen Punkt in der Luft, der irgendwo über ihren Köpfen sein musste. Hermine hatte das starke Gefühl, dass er mit seinen Gedanken wieder überall war, nur nicht bei dem, was sie ihm erzählte. Trotzdem redete sie weiter. Ihr war es egal, ob er zuhörte. War doch nicht ihr Problem wenn er sich seine Note versauen wollte! Wenn sie ehrlich war, gab sie sich auch nicht wirklich Mühe, informativ zu sein. Da Malfoy jetzt wieder schwieg, hatte sie wieder angefangen, ihn zu beobachten.

Wieso musste sie so neugierig sein? Es nervte sie selber. Sie wollte sich nicht für Malfoy interessieren. Außerdem tat er nichts interessantes. Er saß nur da, starrte Löcher in die Luft und versuchte arrogant zu wirken.

Das einzige, was Hermine in diesem Moment als interessant bezeichnen konnte, war sein Aussehen. Sie wollte es nie zugeben, aber natürlich konnte Malfoy es sich leisten, eingebildet zu sein. Es war eine Lüge, wenn jemand behauptete, Malfoy sähe nicht gut aus. Allerdings fiel es Hermine oft nicht auf, weil sie ihn die meiste Zeit nur hasste. Nur wenn sie gerade nicht daran dachte, schlich sich der Gedanke in ihr Gehirn, dass er eigentlich der bestaussehendste Junge war, den sie in Hogwarts kannte. Er war weitaus filigraner als sie selbst. Von ihnen beiden – so hätte man sagen können – wäre er das hübschere (und in dem Fall auch wohl femininere) Mädchen gewesen. Hermine war tough. Und auch wenn sie nun nicht stämmig war, so war sie doch kein typisches zartes Mädchen. Im Prinzip war ihr das egal, doch es gab auch Tage, an denen sie die Mädchen beneideten, die richtig zart waren und beinahe feenhaft wirkten.

Wie sie nun Malfoy beobachtete, überkam sie wieder so ein Anflug von Neid. Nirgends kantige Knochen, alles war harmonisch, wirkte geradezu geschliffen. Nicht einmal Pickel hatte er, seine Haut war überall rein. Und seine Haare...Hermine wünschte sich, ihre Haare hätten eine richtig definierbare Farbe. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihre nennen sollte. Richtig braun waren sie nicht, rot aber auch nicht. Seine Haare...na ja, das war klar. Abgesehen davon hasste sie es, dass ihre Haare so kraus waren. Egal was sie tat, nie lagen sie richtig, während seine perfekt nach hinten gekämmt waren.

Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Malfoy sich durch die Haare strich. Nicht dass das etwas besonderes war. Er tat das ständig, auch wenn sie alle auf ihrem Platz lagen und keine einzige Strähne ihn stören konnte. Aber sie glaubte, etwas gesehen zu haben, was ihr einiges klarer machte. Konnte das sein?

Sie konnte sich nicht geirrt haben. Schließlich hatte sie gerade Malfoys Haare bewundert, als er den Arm dorthin gehoben hatte. Und die roten Striche sprangen auf Malfoys weißer Haut geradezu ins Auge.

Das war es also. Ja, es passte zu Harry, sich über derartige Dinge Gedanken zu machen. Wenn er das auch gesehen hatte, war klar, was ihn beschäftigte. --23.06.— Die Wunden waren offenbar noch nicht besonders alt, denn so kurz sie auch nur zu sehen gewesen waren, hatte Hermine doch erkennen können, dass sie noch einen deutlichen roten Schimmer gehabt hatten. Ältere Krusten waren dunkler. Inzwischen lag Malfoys Arm wieder auf seinem Tisch, die verräterischen Stellen von seinem Umhang bedeckt. Eine leise Spur von Mitleid wallte in Hermine auf. Sicher, Malfoy war alles andere als ein netter Mitschüler, aber genau wie Harry ertrug auch Hermine das Leid anderer nicht. Sofort sah sie ihn in einem anderen Licht. Sie konnte ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er sie für ihre Herkunft hasste. Aber irgendwie erleichterte es sie, dass Malfoy scheinbar doch nicht einfach gefühlskalt war und einfach alles wegsteckte. Hermine schämte sich fast ein bisschen dafür, dass sie sich daran erfreute, bei ihm Anzeichen dafür gefunden zu haben, dass er sich selbst doch nicht so toll fand, wie er immer vorgab. Doch es war ja nicht das Leid, das sie freute, sondern die Hoffnung, die sich daraus ergab. Die Hoffnung, dass Malfoy erkannt hatte, dass in seinem Leben einiges schief ging. Von seiner eigenen Arroganz und seiner rassistischen Einstellung zu nicht reinblütigen Zauberern, bis hin zu den Dingen, die vermutlich in Malfoy Manor vor sich gingen...Hermine mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, welche Gehirnwäsche Draco wohl schon hatte ertragen müssen. Ob er schon in den dunklen Künsten unterrichtet wurde? Sollte Malfoy erkannt haben, was in seinem Leben alles nicht in Ordnung war, dann gab es auch noch Hoffnung für ihn. Aber freu dich nicht zu früh , dachte Hermine. Noch weißt du nicht, was genau ihn dazu gebracht hat. Vielleicht hat es ganz andere Gründe .

„Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, sind Sie fertig?" Professor Vektor war an ihren Platz getreten. „Äh..nein, Professor", erwiderte Hermine. „Ich bin fertig, aber Malfoy war noch nicht dran". „Dann erwarte ich, dass Sie jetzt weiterarbeiten!" Hermine nickte schnell.

„Ich kann für mich selbst reden, Schlammblut!" Malfoy war wieder aus seiner Starre erwacht. „Dann tu es doch, statt nur dumm herumzusitzen und in die Luft zu glotzen! Ich habe nur auf eine Frage geantwortet!", motzte Hermine zurück. „Vielleicht fängst du jetzt endlich mit deinem Teil an!"

Malfoy sah sie mit einem gehässigen Blick an. Kurz schien er darüber nachzudenken, ob er antworten sollte. Aber dann las er ab, was er auf seinen Zettel geschrieben hatte. Es war nicht viel, und nach nicht einmal einer Minute war er fertig. „Noch Fragen, Granger?" „Ja, ist das ALLES? Mehr hast du in einer ganzen Stunde nicht geschafft?" „Ich habe keine Lust auf diesen Scheiß, verstehst du? Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mir alles selber beibringen soll, und es dann noch Schlammblütern wie dir erklären".

Hermine stand auf. „Na dann...es ist ja deine Note, die du kaputtmachst". Sie sah sich um und ging hinüber zu Terry Boot.


	3. Chapter 3

So, hier kommt Teil 3.

Zwar gab es ja leider bisher noch keine direkten Reaktionen, dafür aber vor einigen Tagen eine indirekte ;) danke

Und allein für diese Bestätigung, dass jemand liest, lohnt es sich, doch noch den 3. Teil hochzuladen, dachte ich mir.

Und eine kleine Korrektur am Rande…neben einigen Flüchtigkeitsrechtschreibfehlern (trotz Kontrolle) hat die Arithmantikgruppe 8 Teilnehmer, nicht 6. Nicht weiter wichtig, aber der Korrektheit halber…

Und ab diesem Kapitel benutze ich andere Zeichen, um Gedanken zu markieren, die vorigen werden irgendwie nicht angezeigt ;)

**Kapitel 3**

In der Pause suchte Hermine nach Ron und Harry. Sie fand sie schließlich vor den Räumen, in denen sie Verwandlung hatten. Harry wartete schon, gespannt, ob Hermine wohl etwas gemerkt hatte. Sie setzte sich zu den beiden auf den Boden. „Hi", grüßte sie. „Hi", antworteten beide.

Hermine sah Harry an. Sah er erwartungsvoll aus, oder bildete sie sich das ein? „Ist was, Harry?" fragte sie ihn. Nein, sie wollte ihm nicht sofort von ihrer Entdeckung erzählen. Warum nicht, das wusste sie selber nicht. Vielleicht einfach nur, weil es kein Thema war, dass man so einfach zwischen Tür und Angel anschnitt. Das war sicher auch der Grund gewesen, warum Harry ihr nichts erzählt hatte.

Harry sah sie an. „Nein, was sollte sein?" antwortete er. „Ach, ich dachte nur, du sahst so aus, als wenn du auf etwas wartest". Harry war fast ein bisschen enttäuscht. Hatte sie nichts bemerkt? Eigentlich wollte er gerne mit ihr reden, aber er wollte nicht einfach so anfangen.

Ron saß derweil neben Harry und versuchte, noch ein wenig für die nächste Stunde zu lernen. Er sah auf und seufzte verzweifelt. „Hermine! Es ist einfach nicht fair, dass du von uns hier alle Gehirnzellen bekommen hast! Ich werde nie, nie, nie verstehen wie man Frösche in Flaschen verwandelt...es interessiert mich auch nicht. Wozu braucht man so was?" Hermine lachte. „Du brauchst es, um die Prüfungen zu bestehen!" Ron stöhnte gequält auf. Er würde nie ein guter Schüler werden. Nur durch Harrys und Hermines Hilfe schaffte er es immer wieder, die Prüfungen zu bestehen. „Keine Sorge, es ist gar nicht so schwer. Wenn du willst, erkläre ich es dir noch einmal". Hermine stand auf, ging zu Ron hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn.

Ein paar Minuten später war die Pause vorbei und Ron hatte die Gelegenheit, sein neuerworbenes theoretisches Wissen auch praktisch anzuwenden. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm nun, seinen Frosch zu verwandeln. „Sehr schön, Mister Weasley! Ich sehe, Sie geben sich nun mehr Mühe", lobte Professor McGonagall ihn zufrieden. Ron strahlte. Er konnte es also doch! Er beschloss, Hermine nun öfter zu fragen. Abschreiben war ja schön und gut, aber es fühlte sich doch besser an, etwas auch selber – und vor allem praktisch angewandt – zu können.

Harry plagten immer noch ganz andere Gedanken. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte die Gedanken an Malfoy nicht abschütteln. Wenn er nicht mit Hermine sprechen konnte, musste er sich wohl selbst überlegen müssen, wie er am besten vorging. Vorging – wobei überhaupt? Was wollte er genau? Wollte er nur, dass Malfoy aufhörte, sich selbst zu verletzen, oder wollte er seine ganze Person „retten"? Er wusste es nicht. Vermutlich würde sich das noch zeigen. Er musste erst einmal herausfinden, ob er Malfoy überhaupt bei was immer ihn auch bedrückte helfen _konnte_, mal ganz davon abgesehen, ob der sich helfen lassen würde.

Auch Hermine dachte nach. Die nächsten Stunden hatte sie Malfoy weiter beobachtet. Ihre Neugier verlangte geradezu danach, dass sie ihm auch außerhalb des Unterrichtes folgte, aber wie sollte sie das anstellen? Wie sollte sie Harry und Ron erklären, was sie tat? Sicher würden sie fragen, wenn sie sich ständig absonderte. Das einzige Mal, dass sie Malfoy alleine gesehen hatte, war deshalb die Nacht nach der Arithmantikstunde gewesen, in der sie die Wunden an seinem Arm gesehen hatte. Sie hatte wirklich nicht schlafen können. Erstens, weil sie im Unterricht so unaufmerksam gewesen war, zweitens, weil sie ihre Gedanken nicht frei kriegen konnte. Das Problem mit dem Unterrichtsstoff war leicht gelöst. Zwar konnte sie unmöglich alles nachholen, aber sie fühlte sich schon viel besser, nachdem sie zwei Stunden im Bett nachgelernt hatte.

Was Malfoy betraf, er dachte nicht daran, sie schlafen zu lassen. Wie sie über ihn nachdachte, kam Hermine der Gedanke, dass eine gewisse Chance bestand, ihn vielleicht genau JETZT anzutreffen. Schließlich ging er sicher nicht nachmittags um drei Uhr los, um sich selbst bluten zu sehen. Um zu lernen war sie recht früh ins Bett gegangen. Es war inzwischen kurz nach elf. Es war verboten, um diese Zeit noch herumzugeistern, doch oft genug taten einzelne Schüler es trotzdem. Wenn sie Malfoy nicht traf, würde ein kleiner Spaziergang sie vielleicht müde machen. Hermine schlich sich aus dem Schlafsaal und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum nach draußen auf den Flur. „So spät noch unterwegs?" fragte die Fette Dame sie kurz. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, noch großartig zu schimpfen. Wenn sie sich jedes Mal aufregen würde, wenn Schüler nachts herumspazierten, dann würde sie noch irgendwann ein Magengeschwür bekommen. „Ich kann nicht schlafen" entschuldigte sich Hermine. „Lass doch einen kleinen Spalt offen, dann muss ich nicht wieder stören". „Aber nur, weil du es bist! Du bist vernünftig, das weiß ich. Für deine nichtsnutzigen Freunde würde ich es nicht tun! Die machen immer nur Blödsinn, wenn sie nachts unterwegs sind. Aussperren sollte ich die!" „Danke", Hermine schenkte der Fetten Dame ein Lächeln und ging.

Tja...aber wohin sollte sie gehen? Sie beschloss, erst einmal nur herumzugehen und zu überlegen. Wenn sie ungestört sein wollte, und zwar wirklich ungestört, wohin würde sie dann gehen? Hermine grinste. Sie ging in die Bibliothek, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass jemand sie begleitete. Harry oder Ron betraten die Bibliothek nur wenn es sein musste, zum lernen oder wenn sie etwas unbedingt wissen wollten. Einfach so gingen sie dort nicht hin. Malfoy allerdings auch nicht. Das konnte Hermine beurteilen, sie war ja oft genug in ihrer Freizeit dort. Sie hatte ihn nur sehr selten gesehen, und er hatte immer beschäftigt ausgesehen. Nicht freizeitlich beschäftigt, eher schul- und hausaufgabentechnisch beschäftigt. Da sie aber Malfoys Vorlieben was Plätze in Hogwarts betraf nicht kannte, fürchtete Hermine, dass es schwer werden könnte, ihn zu treffen. Sie schlenderte noch ein wenig umher, immer bedacht, leise zu sein und sich sofort verstecken zu können, falls Filch oder Mrs. Norris um die Ecke kämen. An einer Treppe blieb sie stehen, als ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke kam. Wie dumm von ihr! Warum war ihr nicht früher eingefallen, dass sie gar nicht über Malfoys Lieblingsplätze nachzudenken brauchte? Wenn Harry ihn am Tag zuvor getroffen hatte, musste sie nur darüber nachdenken, wohin Harry normalerweise ging! Das war um einiges leichter, denn Hermine wusste, dass er das Zimmer im Astronomieturm nutzte, wenn er ungestört sein wollte. Eigentlich hatte er ihr nicht sagen wollen, wohin er ging. Hermine hatte ihn überredet, es ihr zu verraten, indem sie ihm erklärte, dass sie sich einfach nicht gut fühlte, wenn sie im Notfall nicht zu ihm konnte. Was, wenn tatsächlich mal etwas Schlimmes passierte? Das kam hier schließlich des öfteren vor, noch hatte Voldemort seinen Plan nicht aufgegeben, an die Macht zurückzukehren. Sie wollte ihn warnen können, wenn es nötig war. Nachdem sie versprochen hatte, ihm niemals...NIE...zu folgen, wenn es nicht um Leben und Tod ging, hatte er es ihr letztendlich gesagt. Gut möglich, dass er gestern wieder unterwegs in das kleine Zimmer gewesen war.

Als ihr dieser Gedanke gekommen war, machte Hermine kehrt und ging auf direktem Weg zum Astronomieturm. Auf fast direktem Weg jedenfalls. Kurz bevor sie am Fuß des Turmes ankam, schwebte Peeves schlängelnd durch den Gang, auf der Suche nach Schülern wie Hermine. „Wo sind sie denn? Heute kein kleiner Potty unterwegs? Kein verzogenes Gör auf den Fluren?" Sie hatte Glück, dass Peeves nie den Mund halten konnte, sie hatte ihn eher gehört als gesehen. So hatte Hermine genug Zeit, in einen der vielen kleinen Geheimgänge zu flüchten. Er war nur sehr kurz, und sie war neugierig wohin er wohl führte. Als sie vorsichtig die Tür am anderen Ende öffnete, sah sie, dass sie wieder in dem Flur stand, aus dem sie gerade gekommen war. Peeves schlingerte gerade um die Ecke. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Seit sie in Hogwarts war, wunderte sie sich über nichts mehr. Hier gab es so vieles, was unlogisch war...zumindest konnte sie den Sinn eines Geheimganges nicht verstehen, der nur ein paar Meter weiter zurück führte. „So ein Blödsinn.." flüsterte sie. Gerade wollte sie weiter zum Astronomieturm gehen, als sie in Richtung des Turmes eine Bewegung sah. ‚Filch!' dachte sie, doch Filch schlurfte immer schrecklich, das konnte er nicht sein. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Die Gestalt war nur ein paar Meter entfernt, aber es war zu dunkel, um sie gut erkennen zu können. Als die Person näher kam, wich Hermine zurück in den Gang. Durch den kleinen Spalt, den sie offen gelassen hatte, spähte sie auf den Gang und sah...Haare. Das war das erste, was sie deutlicher sehen konnte. Sie waren so hell, dass sie auch in der Dunkelheit erkennen ließen, wer da unterwegs war. Nur Malfoy war so blond. Er schlich langsam näher. Scheinbar hatte er es nicht eilig, ins Bett zu kommen, oder er war nur bedacht, sehr leise zu sein. ‚Oder', dachte Hermine, ‚es ist ihm egal, wenn er erwischt wird'.

Inzwischen war Malfoy fast an der Tür angekommen, Hermine konnte ihn jetzt gut erkennen. War es nur die Dunkelheit, die sein Gesicht durch die Schatten so traurig wirken ließ? Oder hatte Hermine im Schutz des Ganges und der Dunkelheit die Gelegenheit bekommen, Malfoy einmal ohne Maske zu sehen? Sie sah noch einmal genauer hin, und war sich sicher: das war nicht nur das Werk der Schatten. Sie konnte ihn atmen hören, viel schwerer als er es sich je erlauben würde, wenn er wusste, dass er nicht alleine war. Er blieb kurz stehen. Mit einer langen Bewegung wischte er sich mit dem rechten Ärmel über sein Gesicht.

Sein linker Arm hing schlaff an seiner Seite herab. Noch einmal hörte Hermine, wie Malfoy tief und schwer ein- und ausatmete. Weinte er? Obwohl Draco fast direkt vor dem Spalt stand, durch den Hermine ihn beobachtete und sie ihm genau ins Gesicht sehen konnte, wusste sie es nicht. Es war zu dunkel, als dass sie es mit Sicherheit hätte sagen können. Noch am Tag zuvor hätte sie herzhaft gelacht, wenn ihr jemand gesagt hätte, sie würde Malfoy weinen sehen. Aber jetzt war sie sich überhaupt nicht mehr sicher, ob er es nicht doch tat. Wenn, dann war er verdammt gut darin, es zu verbergen. Immerhin konnte sie nur erkennen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Diese Entgleisung der eiskalten Erscheinung konnte Hermine leicht damit entschuldigen, dass Draco sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Dafür bewahrte er noch sehr gut die Fassung, wenn Hermine an einem schlechten Tag alleine war, bemühte sie sich nicht mehr, noch gut auszusehen. Einmal hatte er sich über das Gesicht gewischt. Aber vielleicht hatte ihn nur etwas gestört, oder er schwitzte...gut, es war nicht sehr warm, aber möglich war es ja. Er atmete schwerer als sonst, aber immerhin schniefte Malfoy nicht. Sollte er sich gerade wieder verletzt haben – und davon ging Hermine aus...so wie er seinen Arm hängen ließ – dann konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass allein der Stress ihm schon mehr oder minder die Kehle zuschnürte.

Langsam ging Draco an Hermines Versteck vorüber. Sie überlegte einen kleinen Moment, beschloss dann aber, ihm zu folgen. Also wartete sie, bis Malfoy weit genug entfernt war, bevor sie aus dem Geheimgang kam. Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Dicht an der Wand entlang ging sie hinter ihm her.

Er schlich in Richtung der Slytherin – Kerker. Hermine kam kurz der Gedanke, einfach umzukehren, da sie sich dachte, dass er sicherlich jetzt ins Bett wollte. Doch dann sah sie, wie Malfoy in einem der Waschräume verschwand. Sie wagte nicht, die Tür zu öffnen, um nachzusehen, was er machte, so lauschte sie nur. In der Stille der Nacht hörte sie deutlich, wie ein Wasserhahn aufgedreht wurde. Es war nicht schwer, zu erraten, was Malfoy tat. Bevor er in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, wollte er unter Garantie die Spuren seines Tuns verwischen...ganz verschwinden lassen konnte er sie ja nicht. Aber es wäre auffällig, wenn er mit frischen Blutspuren herumlief, die er vielleicht noch an den Händen und Armen hatte, da würden vermutlich sogar Crabbe und Goyle stutzig.

Sobald Hermine hörte, dass sich Schritte der Tür näherten, wich sie zurück in den Schatten einer Ritterrüstung, die im Gang stand. Draco trat aus dem Waschraum, in der rechten Hand ein Papierhandtuch, das er auf seinen linken Unterarm gedrückt hielt. Nach ein paar Sekunden nahm er es weg, zerknüllte es und steckte es in eine Tasche seines Umhangs. Er sah sich noch einmal prüfend auf dem Flur um - Hermine drückte sich noch weiter im Schatten an die Wand – und ging, jetzt plötzlich in einem normalen Tempo, die nächste Treppe hinab zu den Kerkern.

Auch Hermine wollte nun in ihr Bett zurück. Sie hatte genug gesehen. Die Fette Dame hatte wie versprochen einen Spalt hinter ihrem Portrait offen gelassen und schnarchte bereits laut vor sich hin. ‚Wenn sie wüsste, wie sie schnarcht...das passt überhaupt nicht zu ihrem feinen Getue', grinste Hermine in sich hinein. In ihrem Bett angekommen verging ihr aber das Lachen wieder. Was sollte sie nun von Malfoy halten? Verdiente er es überhaupt, dass sie und Harry sich um ihn Gedanken machten? ‚Aber wenn wir es nicht tun...wer tut es dann?'

Der Gedanke erschreckte Hermine. Aber es war so...wer machte sich wohl Gedanken um Malfoy? Mit Sicherheit seine Mutter. Aber die war nicht hier. Wusste sie überhaupt, wie schlecht es ihrem Sohn ging? Sie sah ihn nur in den Ferien, und auch dann vermutlich seit einiger Zeit schon nicht mehr unbekleidet...Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Malfoys kurze Kleidung trugen. Nicht einmal im Sommer. Es passte nicht zu ihnen, dazu waren sie nicht locker genug. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie wahrscheinlich alle sofort einen Sonnenbrand bekommen würden, mit so heller Haut, wie sie sie hatten. Lucius war nicht der Typ dafür, sich Sorgen um die Psyche seines Sohnes zu machen, also fiel der schon weg. Crabbe und Goyle waren viel zu blöd, Pansy Parkinson war nicht blöd, aber Hermine hatte Zweifel an ihrem Einfühlungsvermögen. Wenn sie wüsste, was Draco tat, würde sie ihn vermutlich von der Liste ihrer persönlichen Götter streichen, weil er zu schwach war. Snape ordnete Hermine etwa derselben Kategorie zu wie Lucius. Er würde zwar versuchen, Malfoy zum Aufhören zu bringen, aber wirkliche Sorgen würde er sich wohl auch nicht machen. Und sonst...wen hatte Malfoy denn schon? Die anderen Slytherins bewunderten ihn, aber hatte er Freunde? Hermine dachte angestrengt nach, aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn je längere Zeit mit anderen Personen als Crabbe und Goyle gesehen zu haben. Hin und wieder unterhielt er sich mit Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott...mehr fielen ihr beim besten Willen nicht ein. Ja, es war wohl so...wenn sie und Harry sich nicht um ihn sorgten, tat es niemand. Außer Dumbledore. Hermine lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihren Schulleiter. Er war der gütigste Mensch, den sie je kennen gelernt hatte. Auch Dumbledore würde sich sorgen, aber es war noch viel zu früh, um daran zu denken, mit ihm zu sprechen.

Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte Hermine, dass es inzwischen fast halb eins war. ‚Höchste Zeit, endlich zu schlafen!' Und mit diesem Gedanken zwang sie sich dazu, sich nur noch auf ihren Schlaf zu konzentrieren.


	4. Chapter 4

So, erst einmal noch ein offizieller Dank für das nette Review :)

Und hier dann wie versprochen heute das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch:D

Für mich war es ehrlich gesagt beim Schreiben mein Lieblingskapitel, das mir am meisten Spaß gemacht hat (ich weiß nicht, ob das für mich spricht lol)

Kapitel 4

Als sie am nächsten Tag während Arithmantik wieder Malfoy gegenüber saß, konnte sie sich nicht einmal wirklich über seine Beleidigungen ärgern. Noch hatte sie nicht genug Mitleid mit ihm, um sie ganz ignorieren zu können, doch so wie früher konnte er sie nicht mehr verletzen. Eigentlich fand sie es sogar ein wenig albern von sich selbst, dass sie immer noch nicht überhören konnte, wenn er sie „Schlammblut" nannte. Irgendwann musste doch der Tag kommen, an dem es in ein Ohr hinein und zum anderen wieder hinaus ging. Wieso zuckte sie immer noch leicht zusammen, wenn sie dieses Wort hörte?

Trotzdem zeigte sie weiter keine Reaktion mehr. Genau wie Harry hatte sie keine Lust, sich mit jemandem zu streiten, der ihr psychisch unterlegen war. Tatsächlich hatte sie beobachtet, dass Harry Malfoy nur angesehen und nichts gesagt hatte, als er ihn beim Frühstück getroffen hatte. Hermine hatte schon an ihrem Platz gesessen, und Ron redete gerade wieder über sein Essen, so hatte sie nicht hören können, was Malfoy gesagt hatte. Aber sie kannte Draco ja, und sie hatte sein Gesicht dabei gesehen. Sie war erschrocken darüber. Er sah nicht mehr so unterschwellig traurig aus, wie am Tag zuvor, sondern hatte wieder diese unglaubliche Arroganz in seinen Zügen. Das war aber nicht, was Hermine Sorgen machte, sondern der Blick in seinen Augen. Sie konnte keinen anderen Namen dafür finden als schiere Bosheit und Wut. Seit sie Malfoy kennen gelernt hatte, wusste sie, dass er nicht die Inkarnation der Liebe war, aber noch nie hatte sie seine Augen so kalt gesehen, oder konnte sie sich nur nicht erinnern? Auch wenn er Streit anfing und sie „Schlammblut" nannte, hatte er immer etwas lebendiges in seinen Augen gehabt, wie jeder Mensch. Und zumindest manchmal wenn sie ihn zufällig sah, hatte er sogar fast glücklich ausgesehen. Als sie gesehen hatte, wie Malfoy Harry hinterher sah, hatte es ihr eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. War das wirklich derselbe Junge, den sie letzte Nacht beobachtet hatte? Der passiv durch die Gänge schlich und womöglich sogar geweint hatte? Es war nicht einmal heiße, flackernde Wut, die sie sah...es war die Art von kalter Wut, die erst hervorkam, wenn sie lange genug geschwelt hatte. Es klang paradox, doch als Hermine darüber nachdachte, wie sich solche Wut anfühlte, kam sie zu dem Schluss: emotionslos. Man fühlte sich nur noch kalt, leer und taub. Alles war egal, alle Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um das Problem, das die Wut verursacht hatte.

Während sie Malfoy gegenüber saß, fragte sie sich, was wohl der Auslöser für seinen Hass gewesen war. Sie sah in seine stumpfen Augen, und danach schnell wieder weg. Wie am Tag zuvor saßen sie nur und taten nichts, was mit dem Unterricht zu tun hatte. Draco hatte nichts aufgeschrieben, und Hermine wagte nicht, ihn anzusprechen. Nachdem er sie routinemäßig beleidigt hatte, hatte er nur noch geschwiegen. Sie wusste nicht mehr, welches Gefühl nun stärker war. Das Mitleid oder die Angst, die sie vor ihm verspürte? Immer, wenn Professor Vektor in ihre Richtung sah, versuchte sie, möglichst beschäftigt auszusehen. Anscheinend gelang es ihr, denn sie wurden nicht verwarnt. Sie hielt ständig Ausschau nach einem neuen Partner und war mehr als erleichtert, als sie zu Blaise Zabini wechseln konnte. Nicht, dass der so ein angenehmer Partner gewesen wäre, aber Hermine fühlte sich überall wohler als bei Malfoy. Wenigstens redete Blaise.

Wohl noch nie zuvor war Hermine glücklicher gewesen, dass eine Unterrichtsstunde vorbei war. Sie rannte geradezu aus dem Raum, um nach Harry und Ron zu suchen. Leider hatte sie nicht viel Zeit, denn während Harry und Ron in der nächsten Stunde frei hatten – die Chance auf eine Freistunde hatten sie sich nicht nehmen lassen – hatte Hermine einen freiwilligen Zusatzkurs in Wahrsagen belegt. Doch sie spürte, dass die Zeit für Spielchen nun endgültig abgelaufen war, sie musste mit Harry reden.

Ron sah Hermine schon von Weitem kommen. „Was ist denn mit Hermine los?" fragte er Harry erstaunt. „Sie rennt doch sonst nie so...in der Schulzeit, meine ich. Bis zur nächsten Stunde hat sie doch noch Zeit genug, so weit ist der Astronomieturm auch nicht weg. Oh, sie kommt zu uns!" Harry drehte sich um und sah Hermine auf sie zukommen. „Hi, Hermine...was ist denn los?" begrüßte er sie. „Harry...wir müssen reden" keuchte sie. „Worüber?" wollte er wissen. Tatsächlich dachte er gerade nicht an Malfoy. Er fragte sich, was Hermine wohl hatte. Sie wusste doch, dass er für Ginny Weasley schwärmte, oder? Nicht, dass sie jetzt entdeckt hatte, dass er ihre große Liebe war! „Später" antwortete sie mit einem kurzen Blick auf Ron. Aha! War _Ron_ der Auserwählte? Moment, vielleicht ging es ja gar nicht um Hermines Liebesleben...Harry stand auf dem Schlauch. „Hey! Wollt ihr mich komplett ausschließen?!" rief Ron beleidigt. „Nein, überhaupt nicht...aber mit dir wollte ich nach Harry noch reden" beschwichtigte Hermine. „Warum immer erst danach?" „Das werde ich dir dann auch erklären...aber vermutlich wirst du es dann schon von selbst verstehen. Mach dir keine Gedanken..."

Und schon war sie wieder weg. Harry fühlte sich fast in seiner Theorie bestätigt. Sie wollte also auch noch mit Ron sprechen! Er grinste in sich hinein. „Was lachst du? Ich finde das überhaupt nicht komisch!" schnauzte Ron, immer noch eingeschnappt. „Hey, ruhig, Ron...sie wird schon ihre Gründe haben" erwiderte Harry. Ron schwieg, aber sein Gesicht sagte alles, er hatte nun sehr schlechte Laune. Auch während der Freistunde besserte sie sich nicht wirklich. Die beiden Jungen saßen am Ufer des Sees in der Sonne. Die ganze Zeit über blickte Ron nur grimmig vor sich hin und sprach kein Wort. Auch Harry sprach ihn nicht mehr an. Er hatte noch eine Weile lang versucht, Ron aufzuheitern und ihm klarzumachen, dass Hermine ihn sicher nicht ausgrenzen wollte. Doch wenn Ron schlechte Laune haben wollte, ließ er sich nicht so leicht davon abbringen. Das wusste Harry nur zu gut, und so hatte er schließlich aufgegeben. Gegen Ende der Stunde stand Ron auf. „Wohin willst du?" fragte Harry. „Ich werde jetzt mal gehen, damit du und Hermine ungestört sein könnt". Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging in Richtung Schule. Harry seufzte, als er ihm hinterher sah.

Er wusste, dass es für Ron oft nicht leicht mit ihnen war. Harry war der Held der Zaubererwelt, Hermine die Einserschülerin in allen Fächern. Ron hingegen war alles andere als ein Held, und auch in der Schule hatte er Schwierigkeiten. Er hatte nichts besonderes, außer einer großen Familie. Und die machte ihm noch zusätzlich Probleme, schließlich war sie der Grund für viele Hänseleien, die Ron ertragen musste. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Ron sich fühlen musste, wenn er glaubte, von den glorreichen Zwei ausgeschlossen zu werden.

Trotzdem war es übertrieben gewesen, wie er reagiert hatte. Als wenn er nicht ganz genau wusste, dass Harry und Hermine jetzt gar keine Zeit hatten, sich zu treffen, weil sie direkt im Anschluss an die Freistunde noch eine Stunde Zaubertränke hatten. Harry verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf Snape. Na ja...das war ja nichts Neues. Wann hatte er sich schon einmal auf Zaubertränke gefreut,Im ersten Schuljahr' beantwortete er sich die Frage selbst. ,Als du Snape noch nicht kanntest'. Unwillig stand Harry auf. Wenn er nicht wieder einmal mächtig Ärger mit Snape haben wollte, musste er sich beeilen.

Genau wie Harry erwartet hatte, war Ron schon zu den Kerkern vorgelaufen. Auch Hermine war bereits da, die er aber keines Blickes würdigte. Beide standen sie voneinander abgewandt im Gang und sahen stur in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Wieder seufzte Harry. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Seine Theorie, dass Hermine mit ihm über Ron sprechen wollte, löste sich langsam aber sicher immer mehr in Luft auf. Dies sah nach allem aus, aber nicht nach Liebe. ,Wahrscheinlich bin ich der Einzige, der hier noch erträgliche Laune hat' dachte Harry. Er hatte kaum zu Ende gedacht, als ihm schon klar wurde, dass das nicht stimmte. Angesichts der bevorstehenden Stunde mit Snape und dem Gezicke zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden war auch ihm bereits die gute Laune vergangen.

Es schien tatsächlich ein Tag zu sein, der keinem passte. Auch Snape schien wunderbar schlecht gelaunt zu sein. Das war zwar nicht neu, aber es diente nicht gerade dazu, Harrys, Hermines oder Rons Laune zu bessern. Ron weigerte sich, mit Hermine gemeinsam an einem Kessel einen Schlaftrank zu brauen. „Dann werden Sie eben alleine arbeiten, wenn Sie meinen, so schlau zu sein, Mister Weasley!" zischte Snape und zerrte ihn zu einem Kessel in der äußersten Ecke des Kerkers. Harry hörte, wie die Slytherins schadenfroh lachten. ,Am besten, ich falle heute so wenig wie möglich auf' nahm er sich vor. Er stellte sich zu Hermine und fing an, die Zutaten für den Trank klein zu schneiden. Eigentlich hätte er sie jetzt fragen können, über was sie mit ihm reden wollte, aber er wagte es nicht. Erstens wollte er ja nicht auffallen, zweitens war es klar zu sehen, dass auch Hermines Laune sich höchstens noch verschlechtert hatte. Wenn er sich recht entsinnen konnte, hatte er sie höchst selten so gereizt erlebt. „Pass doch auf, was du machst", schnauzte sie ihm zu, als ihm versehentlich das Messer aus der Hand fiel. „Etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit, wenn ich bitten darf..._Potter_...auch Sie, als unser _Held_, sind noch lange kein Meister auf allen Gebieten!"

Harrys Plan, nicht aufzufallen, hatte also nicht funktioniert. Schnell bückte er sich nach dem Messer. Er fing an, die Zutaten so schnell zu zerkleinern, wie er nur konnte, als..."POTTER!" Vor Schreck zuckte er heftig zusammen, und fast wäre ihm das Messer wieder heruntergefallen. „Was fällt Ihnen ein, Ihre Wurzeln mit diesem schmutzigen Messer weiter zu schneiden?!?! Haben Sie noch nie etwas von Sauberkeit gehört?" ,Das sagt genau der Richtige' schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. „Sie werden SOFORT das Messer waschen und sich neue Wurzeln holen!" knurrte Snape ihm zu. „Und 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Unsauberkeit..."

Die Slytherins gröhlten. Harrys Miene verdunkelte sich. Unsauberkeit! Waschen! Sollte Snape doch erst einmal seine Haare waschen, bevor er Vorträge über Hygiene hielt! Widerwillig tat Harry, wie ihm befohlen worden war. Als er zurück kam, erwartete Hermine ihn mit noch schlechterer Laune als zuvor. Zu seiner Überraschung galt sie nicht ihm, weil er Fehler gemacht hatte, sondern Snape, wie er ihren gegrummelten Kommentaren zu sich selbst entnahm. „Hermine...alles klar?" fragte er vorsichtig. „Nein, natürlich nicht!" erwiderte sie. „Ich bin sooo auf Hundertachtzig! Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben soll, lass mich in Ruhe, ich platze gleich!" Harry dachte, dass es wohl besser war, ihr zu gehorchen. Sie und Ron hatten bereits Streit, so wie es aussah, es wäre wohl nicht vorteilhaft gewesen, wenn Hermine und er sich auch noch in die Haare gerieten. Und er hatte immer noch nicht vor, Snape mehr als notwendig aufzufallen.

Bis zum Ende der Stunde arbeiteten sie also schweigend nebeneinander. Nur ab und zu warf Harry Hermine unauffällige Blicke zu, um zu sehen, ob sie sich wohl schon wieder ein wenig abgeregt hatte. Er war mehr als erleichtert, als sie ihre Sachen zusammenräumen konnten. Diese Stunde hatte ihn wirklich geschafft. Als er vom Instrumentenschrank zurück an seinen Platz kam, sah er sich um und stellte fest, dass Ron anscheinend noch genauso sauer war wie zuvor. Das erkannte er daran, dass er nicht mehr im Kerker war. Normalerweis war Ron nicht sehr scharf darauf, alleine durch Gebäude zu streichen, die hauptsächlich von Slytherins genutzt wurden. Wenn er darauf verzichtete, zumindest auf Harry zu warten, war er eindeutig noch nicht auf Versöhnung aus. Gedankenverloren lief Harry auf die Kerkertür zu. Hermine und er waren fast die letzten. Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil eilten an ihm vorüber, Snape hatte den Raum schon in Richtung seiner Privaträume verlassen. Als Harry auf dem Flur stand, erwarete er, dass Hermine auch kommen würde. Wo blieb sie denn?

Im Kerkerraum warf Hermine noch einen Blick auf Malfoy, der extrem langsam seine Sachen in die untersten Fächer der Regale zurück ordnete. Wollte er einen Preis im Aufräumen gewinnen, oder was sollte das? Crabbe und Goyle hatte er schon vorausgeschickt, damit sie seine Tasche in seinen Schlafraum brachten. „Willst du nicht endlich gehen, Granger? Oder hoffst du, dass ich dich leidenschaftlich verführe, wenn wir alleine sind?" Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihr Blut begann bereits wieder zu kochen. So eine Frechheit! „Du verstehst meine Worte wohl nicht? Tja, ich kann eben kein schlammblütlerisch!" Er richtete sich auf und kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Verpiss dich, wenn du zu dumm zum Gehen bist, gehe ich..." Weiter kam er nicht, weil er mit Harry zusammenstieß, der gerade wieder zurück in den Raum kam, um nach Hermine zu sehen.

„Ach, sieh an...da ist ja dein Freund Potty!" Harry antwortete nicht. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, seine Brille zu suchen, die ihm bei dem Zusammenstoß von der Nase gefallen war.

„Halt dein dreckiges Maul, Malfoy!" knurrte Hermine. Harry hatte inzwischen seine Brille wieder aufgesetzt. Er sah von Hermine zu Malfoy und wieder zurück. Ja, wenn Malfoy nicht aufpasste, würde sie an die Decke gehen. Harry fragte sich, ob er das wirklich wollte. Hatte er die Ohrfeige im dritten Jahr schon vergessen? Aber auch ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Draco heute besonders hasserfüllt aussah. Innerlich wappnete Harry sich schon einmal für einen leidenschaftlichen Streit.

„Dreckig? Dein Blut ist dreckig, Granger." Hermine zuckte zusammen, Harry sah wie heiße Wut in ihr hochflammte. Sie machte einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu und sah ihm gerade ins Gesicht. „Oh jaaa...Blut...gutes Thema...wollen wir mal über Blut reden?" zischte sie leise. Malfoy sah genauso überrascht aus, wie Harry sich fühlte. Was war das denn? Er wurde nie richtig schlau aus diesem Mädchen. Da erwartete man einen Streit, und sie begann, irgendwelchen Nonsens zu reden. Wieder einmal entwich ihm ein Seufzer. „Komm Hermine, lass doch gut sein...verdirb uns den Tag nicht noch mehr wegen ihm". Harry versuchte sie mit sich zu ziehen. Er fühlte ihren rasenden Puls an seinen Fingern. Noch einen Moment blieb sie heftig atmend stehen und starrte Malfoy feindselig an. Dann wandte sie sich tatsächlich zu Harry um.

Er hörte Draco lachen. Hermine erstarrte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Potter, du scheinst das Schlammblut ja gut dressiert zu haben. Wie arm, Granger! Ein Wort vom Narbengesicht und schon springst du..." Harry konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren, so bekam er Hermines Arm unsanft zu spüren als sie sich losriss. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als seine Zähne sich in seine Lippe bohrten. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. Doch wie so oft hatte er nicht die Zeit, sich um seinen Schmerz zu kümmern. Sobald er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er Hermine vor Malfoy stehen, ihre Hand fest um seinen linken Unterarm geschlossen. „Wer" begann Hermine drohend, „hat hier wohl die meisten Narben, hmmm? Kannst du mir das sagen?" Malfoys Gesicht spiegelte deutlich die Schmerzen wider, die er bei dieser Berührung spürte. Er versuchte, sich aus Hermines Griff zu befreien, doch sie hielt ihn nur noch fester. „Lass...los..." keuchte er. „Na, tut's weh?" Hermine zerrte verbissen an seinem Ärmel, so gut sie es eben konnte, während sie gleichzeitig den Arm festhalten und Malfoy abwehren musste. „Willst du uns dein reines Blut nicht einmal zeigen, so dass wir wenigstens mal welches gesehen haben? Aaach, da ist es ja". Harry wunderte sich wieder einmal darüber, welche Kraft Hermine entwickeln konnte. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Malfoys Arm zu entblößen und krallte nun ihre Finger direkt in die Wunden, die mittlerweile aufgerissen waren und bluteten.

Draco riss die Augen auf, als er mit einem schmerzerfüllten leisen Stöhnen in die Knie ging. Er blickte zu Harry, der dem Schauspiel vollkommen überrumpelt zusah. Tränen des Schmerzes schossen ihm in die Augen und ihm wurde heiß. Nein! Das war das Letzte was er wollte! Als wenn seine Situation nicht schon demütigend genug wäre...er würde jetzt _nicht _zulassen, dass er auch noch heulte! Seine Versuche, sich Hermines Griff zu entreißen, waren nur noch halbherzig, er hatte deutlich gespürt, wer von ihnen beiden im Ernstfall stärker war. Verdammt, er hätte besser ein Mädchen werden sollen! Oder eben kräftiger...aber nicht so wie er jetzt war. Zwar brachte ihm sein hübsches Äußeres Vorteile bei Mädchen, aber das half ihm nun auch nichts. Außerdem hätten die sicher kein Problem damit, wenn er ein paar Muskeln mehr hätte. Draco betete inständig, dass niemand in den Kerkerraum kommen würde. So viel Scham, wie er dann gebraucht hätte, besaß er gar nicht. Jedenfalls fühlte er sich so, als würde jedes kleine Bisschen gerade jetzt aufgebraucht. Potter! Sicher war es der schönste Moment seines Lebens, ihn buchstäblich am Boden zu sehen. Und Granger...er hatte nie geahnt, dass sie eine solche kleine Sadistin war. Dass sie nicht in Slytherin gelandet war, lag sicher nur an ihren Muggeleltern! Er hatte sie wohl die ganzen Jahre unterschätzt. Wenn sie nur endlich ihre Finger von ihm nehmen würde! Es brannte und stach wie Feuer, sicher würden sich die Wunden entzünden. Draco konnte nichts dafür, so sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte, die Schmerzen waren so beißend, dass ihm nun doch eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel floss. Schnell wischte er sich mit seinem freien Arm über die Augen. Na toll...wahrscheinlich dachten die beiden jetzt, dass sie ihn klein gekriegt hatten. Er konnte ihnen ja schlecht erklären, dass es _nur_ der Schmerz war, der ihn zum Weinen brachte.

In diesem Moment wurde Harry bewusst, was sich überhaupt gerade vor seinen Augen abspielte. Bis jetzt war er einfach zu überrascht gewesen, hatte sich nicht rühren können. Doch als Malfoy sich die einzelne Träne abwischte, kam wieder Leben in ihn. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er bei den beiden und fasste Hermines Arm. „Genug jetzt!" rief er. Doch Hermine lockerte ihren Griff nicht. „Hermine! Das reicht!" schrie Harry. Er zog mit beiden Händen an ihrem Arm und schließlich ließ sie los. Malfoy saß auf dem Boden und hielt sich den schmerzenden Arm. Harry schüttelte Hermine. „Was ist mit dir los?" fragte er sie ungläubig. „So kenne ich dich gar nicht!" Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre blutverschmierte Hand. Nach einigen Sekunden blickte sie auf zu Harry. Langsam klarte ihr Gesicht auf, die hemmungslose Wut wich aus ihren Augen. „Ich weiß es nicht" flüsterte sie. „Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr halten..." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war zu viel, Hermine". „Ich weiß...aber er hat mich so provoziert...und er hat es mit Absicht getan!" Hermine spürte bereits die quälende Reue. Streit war eine Sache, eine Ohrfeige konnte sie noch vertreten, aber jemanden demütigen, zum Bluten _und _zum Weinen bringen zugleich war etwas ganz anderes. Noch vor ein paar Stunden hatte sie Mitleid mit Draco gehabt, hatte gedacht, er könne sie nicht mehr wie früher verletzen, und nun tat sie selbst ihm dies an! Geschockt sah sie herab auf ihn, der versuchte, das rinnende Blut mit seinem Ärmel weg zu wischen. „Lass das" sagte sie leise, „oder es wird sich entzünden". Er sah auf. „Das wird es sowieso, Granger, du hast deine Finger darauf gedrückt, schon vergessen?" Ihm fehlte die Kraft, um sie zu beleidigen. Jetzt, wo sie ihn losgelassen hatte, fühlte Draco sich nicht nur beschämt, sondern auch auf eine unerklärliche Weise müde. „Und abgesehen davon, was kümmert es dich eigentlich?" fügte er leise hinzu. Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie ging zu einem der Waschbecken und wusch sich ihre blutige Hand. Anschließend holte sie sich einen kleinen Kessel, ein sauberes Tuch aus einer Schublade und füllte den Kessel mit Wasser. Wieder zurück tauchte sie das Tuch in das Wasser. „Zeig deinen Arm her" bat sie. Alles in Malfoy sträubte sich dagegen, ihr noch einmal seinen Arm zu zeigen, doch er war zu müde, um Widerstand zu leisten, und wirklich Lust auf eine Diskussion hatte er auch nicht. Also streckte er ihr widerwillig seine Wunden entgegen. Er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht noch weiter schaden würde. So sadistisch sie in ihrer Wut gewesen war, so friedlich war sie normalerweise, das musste er zugeben. Und jetzt war sie wieder lammfromm. „Ich denke, es wird brennen" warnte sie unsicher. Malfoy lachte gequält auf. „Es wird brennen...Granger, mal ehrlich, es hat heute schon länger gebrannt". Wieder flammte ein heißes Schuldgefühl in Hermine auf. Schnell, doch vorsichtig, drückte sie das Tuch auf die blutigen Stellen. Draco zuckte kurz zusammen. „Entschuldigung...für alles. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los war". „Steck dir deine Entschuldigung sonstwo hin", antwortete Malfoy schlapp.

Harry sah zu, wie Hermine bedächtig das frische Blut wegwischte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie das Tuch zum Auswaschen in das Wasser eintauchte, trat augenblicklich neues aus den offenen Schnitten aus. Letztlich legte sie das gefaltete Tuch der Länge nach über alle Wunden. „Halt es bitte eine Weile fest" sagte Hermine vorsichtig, dann stand sie auf, schüttete das Wasser weg und säuberte den Kessel. „Das müsste reichen" stellte sie fest, als sie zurückkam. „Du kannst mir jetzt das Tuch geben". Wieder ging sie zum Waschbecken und spülte das Tuch gut aus. „Man sieht fast nichts mehr...aber ich werde es trotzdem noch einmal nachwaschen" murmelte sie, mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen. „So...eins noch..."

Hermine kramte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Umhangtasche, während sie sich Draco näherte, der inzwischen wieder stand. „Zeig mir noch einmal deinen Arm". „Du kriegst wohl nie genug, was? Mach doch gleich ein Foto davon und rahm es dir ein!" Noch immer war Scham das stärkste Gefühl, das ihn beherrschte, abgesehen vom Wundschmerz. „Nun gib schon..." bat Hermine. Malfoy stöhnte verzweifelt auf. Er wollte nur noch weg. Wenn er nicht so erschöpft gewesen wäre, wäre er niemals so lange geblieben. Aber er fühlte sich immer noch unsicher auf den Beinen. Vielleicht gab Granger ja endlich Ruhe, wenn er sie noch einmal sehen ließ. Was machte es noch aus? Er hatte sowieso nichts mehr zu verlieren. Wenn sein Vater wüsste, dass er sich innerhalb weniger Minuten von einem Mädchen hatte besiegen lassen, einem Schlammblut noch dazu! Wenn er wüsste, dass sie es geschafft hatte, sein Geheimnis zu offenbaren, ihm solche Schmerzen zuzufügen, dass er doch tatsächlich vor ihren Augen in die Knie gegangen war und geweint hatte! Und dass sie ihn dann in ihrem verfluchten Mitleid auch noch verarztet hatte...Malfoy hoffte, dass Lucius es nie erfahren würde. Hermine stand immer noch mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand neben ihm. Gequält sah er in die andere Richtung, als er noch einmal seinen Ärmel hochkrempelte. „Desinfectio". Ein kleiner grünlicher Blitz schoss aus Hermines Zauberstab hervor. „Mehr kann ich nicht tun...vielleicht hilft es, und es entzündet sich nicht. Aber..." sie zögerte. „Vielleicht...wäre es besser, wenn du zu Madam Pomfrey gehst..." Sofort drehte Malfoy sich ganz zu ihr um. „Nein! Niemals! Ich will nicht, dass es jemand weiß! Schlimm genug, dass ihr es wisst! Und wagt es ja nicht, jemandem davon zu erzählen...von gar nichts, was gerade war! Sonst..." ihm fiel keine passende Drohung ein. Alles wäre ihm lächerlich vorgekommen. Immerhin konnte er schlecht mit Schlägen drohen, nachdem Hermine ihn zu Boden gezwungen hatte. Er versuchte, seine Arroganz wieder aufzubauen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, weil er immer wieder vor sich sah, wie er dabei wohl ausgesehen haben musste. Draco wusste, er selbst würde über jeden, den er so schwach gesehen hatte, nur noch lachen können. Ihm war bewusst, dass aufgesetzte Arroganz im Moment nur lächerlich wirken konnte. „OK...wir werden schon nichts erzählen" beschwichtigte Harry. „Aber dir ist klar, dass diese Sache noch nicht vorbei ist, oder?" „Sagt mal, was wollt ihr eigentlich von mir?!? Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe! Ich brauche kein Mitleid von euch!" Malfoy wandte sich zur Tür. „Wolltet ihr mich demütigen? Gut, das ist euch gelungen, jetzt könnt ihr euch darüber freuen und lachen, so viel ihr wollt. Aber habt ihr denn immer noch nicht genug? _Was_ wollt ihr noch? Den letzten Rest Selbstachtung, den ihr mir noch gelassen habt?!?" Er drehte sich noch einmal langsam um. „Lasst es einfach sein. Ich will keine Hilfe von euch" sagte er tonlos. Harry fand, er sah sehr müde aus. Er blickte zu Hermine, die ihn zurück ansah. Als er wieder zur Tür schaute, war Malfoy bereits verschwunden.

Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, bis Harry sich wieder an Hermine wandte. „Du hast es gewusst?" „Das ist doch wohl offensichtlich, oder?" Sie drehte sich um und ging zu ihrem Platz, wo immer noch ihre Tasche auf sie wartete. „War es das, worüber du reden wolltest?" Hermine nickte. „Wie lange weißt du es schon?" Mit der Tasche in der Hand machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür, und Harry folgte ihr. „Seit gestern, in der Arithmantikstunde habe ich es gesehen, als er seine Haare gecheckt hat. Du hast ihn vorgestern Abend gesehen, stimmt's? Darum hattest du so komische Laune". Harry nickte. „Stimmt". Er dachte nach. „Aber gestern hast du nichts davon gesagt..." „Ja, ich war ein bisschen sauer, weil du mir nicht erzählen wolltest, was mit dir los war. Außerdem war Ron dabei, und es muss ja nicht gleich jeder wissen" sie sah ein wenig traurig aus, als sie Ron erwähnte. „Nichts gegen Ron...ich hätte auch mit ihm gesprochen. Aber darauf müsste ich mich vorbereiten. Mit dir hätte ich gleich sprechen können, weil du es schon wusstest". Sie traten auf den Flur hinaus und gingen langsam in Richtung der großen Halle. „Ich verstehe was du meinst, Herm. Aber er kann das ja nicht wissen. Weißt du was? Ich werde mit ihm über Malfoy sprechen und es ihm erklären. Du kennst Ron...das wird er verstehen" schlug Harry vor. Hermines Gesicht wurde schlagartig fröhlicher. „Oh ja, das ist gut! Danke, Harry!" Sie strahlte ihn an. Mittlerweile konnten sie bereits die Stimmen der Schüler hören, die beim Mittagessen in der großen Halle saßen. „Meinst du, er ist da?" fragte Harry, als sie an der Tür zur Halle ankamen. „Wer? Ron?" fragte Hermine zurück. „Nein, ich meinte Malfoy!" Er spähte durch die Scheibe in der Tür, sah ihn jedoch nicht. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht. Er sah müde aus". Harry stimmte zu. „Ja, stimmt. Ich glaube es auch nicht". Gerade wollte er die Tür öffnen, als Hermine ihn zurückhielt. „Du solltest dir erst einmal das Blut aus deinem Gesicht waschen" riet sie ihm. Blut? Welches Blut sollte _er_ denn schon im Gesicht haben? Doch dann spürte er seine Lippe wieder. Sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über geschmerzt, aber er hatte es nicht wahrgenommen. Abgesehen davon, dass sie geblutet hatte war sie auch noch etwas angeschwollen. „Oh...ja...richtig. Warte einen Moment" und schon war er in einem der Jungenwaschräume verschwunden. Kaum eine Minute später kam er frisch gewaschen wieder heraus. „Nun aber schnell...ich habe wirklich Hunger, nach all dem Stress".


	5. Chapter 5

An dieser Stelle noch einmal vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews :D

Ich habe mich echt sehr gefreut :)

Hier komme ich jetzt etwas in Bedrängnis, weil ich die ursprüngliche Version dieser Geschichte (die ja auch noch nicht abgeschlossen ist) ohne Einteilung in Kapitel geschrieben habe. Die Stelle an der ich jetzt bin ist mehr eine Überleitung mit weniger eigener Handlung, für ein ganzes Kapitel nicht so optimal, aber ich muss es jetzt so bringen, da es sonst zu lang wird. Ich hab zwar sehr viel umgeschrieben die letzte Woche über, aber die Handlung ließ sich nicht wirklich ändern, sonst passt es später nicht richtig. Ich hoffe ihr haltet trotzdem durch und ich bekomme demnächst noch einen guten Geistesblitz, der mir endlich sagt, wie es eigentlich noch weitergehen soll ;)

Hier dann erst einmal das „Überleitungskapitel".

**Kapitel 5**

Sie hatten Recht gehabt. Als sie zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüberschauten, war weit und breit nichts von Malfoy zu sehen. Ron war natürlich da. Auch die schlechteste Laune war nicht in der Lage, ihm den Appetit zu vermiesen. Doch als er die beiden kommen sah, verdunkelte sich seine Miene. Wortlos nahm er hin, dass Harry sich neben ihn setzte. Sie redeten nicht miteinander. Ron und Harry nicht, Harry und Hermine nicht und Ron und Hermine sowieso nicht. Allerdings hätten Hermine und Harry dazu auch gar keine Zeit gehabt, da sie sich mit ihrem Essen sehr beeilen mussten. Immerhin hatten sie eine Menge Zeit verloren, als sie mit Draco beschäftigt gewesen waren.

Das Essen fiel Harry mit seiner kaputten Lippe etwas schwerer als sonst. Nur wenn es etwas abgekühlt war, konnte er es sich vorsichtig in den Mund schieben. Ron wunderte sich insgeheim, denn auch wenn er so tat als ignorierte er seine Freunde, so hatte er doch gemerkt, dass Harry verletzt war. Aber er würde nicht fragen! Nein...er würde es schon noch erfahren. Und wenn auch nur durch Gerüchte. Er überlegte, was wohl passiert sein konnte, kam aber zu keinem Schluss. Es war doch _zu_ nervig! Eigentlich war er so neugierig, dass er sofort fragen wollte...aber noch war Ron nicht darüber hinweg, dass Hermine und Harry Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben schienen.

Nach dem Essen ging Ron geradewegs in das Gemeinschaftszimmer. Ihm war langweilig. Erst jetzt, wo er nicht mit Harry und Hermine redete, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er zuvor fast nichts ohne sie gemacht hatte. Langsam begann er zu zweifeln. Ob er doch einmal hören sollte, was Hermine ihm erklären wollte? Er dachte zurück an den Streit, den sie vor der Zaubertränkestunde gehabt hatten. Es war nur ein kurzer Streit gewesen, und _er_ hatte angefangen. Ron hatte es nicht lassen können, Sticheleien gegen Hermine von sich zu geben. Eigentlich war es albern gewesen.

Harry fand Ron grübelnd in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin. Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannte er. Es war keiner, den Ron hatte, wenn er sauer war, sondern sein „ich-denke-tief-nach" Gesicht. Auch wenn Ron hin und wieder schnell eingeschnappt war, er verlor auch dann nie das Interesse an Harrys oder Hermines Befinden. Er hatte eben ein zu gutes Herz. Harry wäre jede Wette eingegangen, dass Ron über seine Lippe und das, was wohl geschehen war, nachdachte.

Der einfachste Weg war es wohl, sich einfach dazu zu setzen, beschloss Harry, und so machte er es auch. Als er sich niederließ, sah er wie Ron einen kurzen Blick auf ihn warf. Einen Moment lang überlegte Harry noch, wie er anfangen sollte. Auch hier kam er zu dem Schluss, dass der direkte Weg der leichteste sei. Immerhin war Ron nicht aufgestanden, als er sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte.

„Hermine und ich...wir haben Malfoy bei etwas erwischt, was nicht gleich jeder wissen soll...darum konnte sie nicht sofort offen darüber sprechen, als sie merkte, dass ich es auch weiß" fiel Harry direkt mit der Tür ins Haus. „Es ist keine so leichte Sache, weißt du. Dass sie zuerst mit mir sprechen wollte, lag wirklich nur daran, dass ich es schon wusste. Du wärst der Erste gewesen, mit dem wir danach gesprochen hätten". Er sah zu Ron, der immer noch ins Feuer starrte.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken entschied der sich dafür, doch zu antworten. „Also...ist _Malfoy_ euch wichtiger als ich? Ihr schließt mich aus, um _ihn_ zu schützen...oder was auch immer?" fragte er, und all die Bitterkeit die er empfand schwang in der Frage mit. Ein leichter Ärger stieg in Harry auf. Er schnaubte. „Sei nicht albern, Ron! Natürlich bist du uns wichtiger! Aber es war eben eine Ausnahmesituation. Du wirst es schon verstehen, wenn ich es dir erkläre". „Na dann...worauf wartest du noch?" Harrys Ärger verrauchte auf der Stelle, als er wieder zu Ron sah. Er hatte es gewusst...Ron hatte immer Interesse an seinen Freunden. Mittlerweile konnte er seine Neugier nicht mehr verbergen. Gespannt sah Ron Harry an. Der räusperte sich einmal, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Also...du weißt ja, dass ich hin und wieder mal...na ja...Zeit für mich brauche?" Ron nickte. „Vorgestern war wieder so ein Tag. Aber ich bin nicht dazu gekommen, allein zu sein...jedenfalls nicht so richtig, wie ich es wollte. Da wo ich immer hingehe...Malfoy war schon da." Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und machte eine kleine Pause. „Nun sag schon" drängte Ron ungeduldig. „Was hat er gesagt? Oder gemacht? Habt ihr euch wieder gestritten? Geprügelt? Ach nein...du sagtest, ihr habt ihn erwischt...wobei denn nun?" „Nun…" Harry wusste nicht so recht, wie er es richtig sagen sollte. Irgendwie wollten ihm die Worte nicht über die Lippen kommen. Zu dumm, dass er diesmal nicht Hermine vorschieben konnte. Er hätte sie besser vorher fragen sollen, was er sagen sollte. Wobei…eigentlich wusste er gar nicht, was ihn daran hinderte, es einfach zu sagen.

Immer noch saß Ron erwartungsvoll mit gerunzelter Stirn neben ihm und wartete auf eine Antwort. Harry räusperte sich noch einmal und beugte sich etwas weiter zu ihm herüber. Mit einem kurzen Blick vergewisserte er sich, dass niemand zuhörte, und sagte leise: „Er schneidet sich". Unter anderen Umständen wäre Rons überraschtes Gesicht unheimlich komisch gewesen, aber im Moment war Harry nicht nach Lachen. „Wie? Wie…meinst du das?" „Na, eben so, wie ich es sage. Er verletzt sich selbst". Verständnislos schüttelte Ron den Kopf. „Warum das denn? Ich weiß ja, dass er irgendwie ein Freak ist, aber…." er sprach nicht weiter. „Tja" begann Harry, „ich weiß es nicht". „Und ihr habt es gesehen?" Neugierig musterte Ron Harry, als wenn er die Antwort auf dessen Stirn lesen könnte. Harry nickte. „Ich sag ja, er war da, wo ich immer hingehe. Aber er hat mich nicht bemerkt, ich bin wieder gegangen. Und gestern hat Hermine dann zufällig in Arithmantik seinen Arm gesehen. Darüber wollte sie mit mir reden, nichts weiter. Verstehst du?" Er sah zu seinem Kumpel herüber, der langsam nickte. „Schon….aber warum musste es unbedingt ohne mich sein?" Harry seufzte. „Ach Ron, das hat doch nichts mit dir zu tun. Sie wollte nur nicht lange erklären müssen, glaube ich. Du wusstest doch von nichts".

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das so der ganzen Wahrheit entsprach, aber er fand, es hörte sich durchaus plausibel an. „Komm schon, nun sei nicht mehr sauer auf Hermine, sie ist wirklich traurig deswegen". Immer noch sah er nicht wirklich überzeugt aus, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass Ron nicht mehr wirklich böse war. „Und was ist nun mit deiner Lippe?" „Hmmm…." Harry setzte sich etwas bequemer hin. „Malfoy ist heute nach Zaubertränke länger geblieben und hat Hermine und mich provoziert…" Er zog die Schultern hoch. „Du weißt schon, das übliche halt. Allerdings hat er sich dafür heute echt einen schlechten Tag ausgesucht, weil Hermine eh schon sauer war, und du weißt, wie sie explodieren kann". Ron nickte heftig und grunzte zustimmend. „Ich wollte sie ja zurückhalten – und dabei hat sie mir eine gewischt – nicht mit Absicht natürlich".

„Das war Hermine?? Ich dachte das wäre Malfoys Werk". Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Ron auf Harry. „Wow, sie hat echt einen Schlag drauf…" mit einem leichten Lächeln drehte er sich zum Kamin hin. Harry war sich sicher, dass er gerade den Augenblick Revue passieren ließ, als Hermine Draco geohrfeigt hatte. „Und? Erzähl weiter! Aber warte kurz…." Ron suchte sich eine bequemere Position und schloss die Augen. „So…jetzt…also, was ist dann passiert? Hat Hermine ihn wieder geschlagen?"

Harry kaute kurz auf seiner Lippe - er fühlte sich immer noch nicht wohl dabei, die Ereignisse zu schildern – unterließ es aber sofort wieder, als er den stechenden Schmerz spürte, den er damit auslöste. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und er blinzelte. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, welche Schmerzen Malfoy gehabt haben musste, wenn schon solch eine banale kleine Verletzung derart brennen konnte. Allein von dem Gedanken bekam er eine Gänsehaut. „Ach…es war eine unschöne Sache. Hermine hat Malfoy an seinem verletzten Arm gepackt, richtig fest. Es hat geblutet".

Harry schüttelte sich. Im Nachhinein bekam er noch Magenschmerzen davon. Unwillkürlich wischte er sich seine eigene Hand an seiner Robe ab, als hätte _er _Dracos Blut daran gehabt. Ron riss die Augen wieder auf. Offenbar wollte er etwas sagen, fand aber nicht die richtigen Worte, so öffnete und schloss er seinen Mund wie ein Fisch. „Ich weiß was du denkst. Ich konnte es auch nicht glauben…aber ich war ja dabei", fuhr Harry fort. Ron nickte. „Und was hat Malfoy getan?"wollte er wissen. Harry schluckte. Ihm war immer noch leicht übel, und die Erinnerung daran wie Malfoy am Boden gesessen hatte machte es nicht gerade besser. Obwohl er es nicht gewesen war, der ihn erniedrigt hatte, fühlte er sich schuldig deswegen.

„Nun, es hat natürlich unheimlich weh getan, das kannst du dir sicher vorstellen". Wenn er Draco schon nicht früh genug geholfen hatte, wollte Harry ihn wenigstens vor Ron nicht unnötig jämmerlich aussehen lassen. „Und du hast vielleicht gesehen, dass es ihm heute wohl eh nicht besonders ging…also…er…musste sich hinsetzen, als Hermine sich in seinen Arm gekrallt hat". Das klang noch einigermaßen OK. Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und du hast zugesehen?" Harry wischte sich eine imaginäre Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah auf seine Hände. Langsam stieg ihm das Blut in die Wangen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Ron diese peinliche Frage stellen würde.

„Jaaah…es war so unwirklich irgendwie. Ich meine, Hermine kann ja ausrasten, aber so? Das passt nicht zu ihr. Und ich hab sie doch von Malfoy weggezogen als er geheult hat…" „Er hat WAS?" Ron saß so schnell aufrecht, dass Harry erschrocken zurückzuckte. „Na ja, nicht so richtig. Nur ein bisschen. Aber er war ganz kurz davor, glaube ich". „Mann…das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen…" Mit einem Seufzer lehnte Ron sich wieder in seinem Sessel zurück.

Ungläubig sah Harry seinen Freund an. „Wirklich? Also, ich kann mir Schöneres denken. Überleg mal, Hermine hat ihm die Wunden aufgerissen. Es war nicht witzig, nicht als wenn er weinen würde, weil seine Mutter ihm die falschen Bonbons geschickt hat oder weil Snape ihn nicht mehr leiden kann oder so etwas. Nun, um die Sache zu Ende zu bringen: hinterher tat es Hermine leid und sie hat alles getan, damit sich nichts entzünden wird". „Das hat Malfoy mit sich machen lassen?"

Zweifelnd schielte Ron zu Harry herüber, der nickte. „Er war schwach, Ron. Das wärst du auch, wenn man dir quasi einen ganzen Unterarm aufgerissen hätte. Ehrlich gesagt hat er Hermine nicht einmal beleidigt, als sie ihm das Blut abgewischt hat". Harry zuckte kurz die Schultern. „Danach hat er uns noch befohlen, keinem was zu erzählen. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass diese ganze Geschichte noch nicht gelaufen ist, und er hat das wohl als Drohung, dass wir ihn weiter fertig machen und bloßstellen wollen verstanden oder so. Aber als letztes hat er gesagt, dass er keine Hilfe von uns will. Dann war er auch schon weg".

Nachdenklich blickte Ron auf einen Punkt in der Luft. „Hat er das wirklich _so_ gesagt?" wollte er schließlich wissen. „Was genau meinst du?" fragte Harry ihn zurück. „Na, dass er keine Hilfe von euch will". Harry dachte sich noch einmal zurück in die Situation. Dann nickte er. „Ja, so hat er es gesagt. Um genau zu sein sagte er: „Lasst es einfach sein. Ich will keine Hilfe von euch", nachdem er uns gefragt hat, was wir denn noch von ihm wollen, ob wir immer noch nicht genug hätten...als wenn wir Spaß daran hätten, ihn zu quälen. Na ja, bei Hermine sah es auch wirklich ein wenig so aus, am Anfang". Ron nickte. „Gut, das heißt, er weiß selber, dass er Hilfe braucht!" So hatte Harry das noch gar nicht gesehen...aber eigentlich stimmte es. „Wo ist Hermine, Harry?" „Uuuuups...die habe ich total vergessen! Sie wartet draußen auf dem Flur darauf, dass ich sie hole und ihr sage, dass du ihr nicht mehr böse bist!" schnell sprang Harry auf und lief in Richtung Portraitloch.

Hermine stand während der ganzen Zeit draußen vor dem Eingang und musste sich von der Fetten Dame ausfragen und voll quatschen lassen. Warum sie denn nicht hineingehe, ob es ihr auf dem Flur nicht zu kalt sei, wie sie es denn finde, dass die Fette Dame schon schlanker geworden sei...Hermine sagte nichts mehr, sie fand auch gar nicht, dass die Fette Dame tatsächlich abgenommen hatte. Ihrer Meinung nach schwabbelte sie wie eh und je. Gerade hatte Hermine einen lautstarken Seufzer vernehmen lassen, da wurde das Portraitloch von innen aufgestoßen und Harry stürmte heraus. „Harry! Endlich!" rief sie erleichtert aus. „Wie ist es gelaufen?" „Alles bestens, Herm. Komm rein." Harry zog Hermine hinter sich her in den Gemeinschaftsraum und vor den Kamin zu Ron. Etwas schüchtern sah sie ihren Kumpel an. „Alles wieder in Ordnung?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Ron grinste sie an. „Klar…ist schon OK . Setz dich, dann können wir darüber nachdenken, was wir jetzt mit Malfoy anstellen". „Du meinst also, wir sollten ihm helfen?" Hermine sah ihn ein wenig zweifelnd an, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Eigentlich denke ich das ja auch, aber wie sollen wir das machen? Er will ja keine Hilfe von uns...aber ich habe schon nachgedacht. Ist euch schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass Draco vermutlich so gut wie niemanden hat, der sich um ihn sorgt? Abgesehen von seiner Mutter? Da gibt es höchstens noch Snape oder Pansy Parkinson". Sie blickte von einem zum anderen. Beide nickten. „Deshalb denke ich schon, dass wir ihm helfen müssten. Wenn wir uns nicht sorgen, wer dann? Aber..." Hermine sah wieder zweifelnd aus, „er macht es uns ja nun nicht gerade leicht, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir es schaffen können". Als sie geendet hatte, räusperte Ron sich. „Ich denke, als erstes müssten wir sehen, _was_ genau wir überhaupt tun müssten. Danach können wir dann ja sehen, ob es möglich scheint oder nicht".

Die drei verfielen in angestrengtes Nachdenken. Nach ein paar stillen Minuten brach Hermine das Schweigen. „Und? Hat jemand eine Idee?" Beide Jungen zuckten hilflos mit den Schultern. „Na ja..." begann Harry, „das einzige, was mir jetzt so einfällt ist, dass man mit ihm reden müsste...allerdings bin ich nicht so scharf drauf". Hermine stimmte zu. „Das ist sicher richtig. Glaub mir, ich kann mir auch was schöneres vorstellen. Aber mindestens einer von uns wird es tun müssen".

Sie atmete einmal tief durch. „Und da ist noch etwas". Ihre beiden Freunde sahen sie begierig an. „Was denn? Sag schon!" Es stand Hermine deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie eigentlich nicht sagen wollte, was sie dachte. Sie schlug die Augen nieder und betrachtete den Boden vor ihren Füßen. „Nun... es wird nicht reichen". Als sie wieder aufblickte, schaute sie in zwei verständnislose Gesichter. „Könntest du dich bitte etwas klarer ausdrücken?" schlug Ron vor. Hermine verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Es wird nicht genug sein, wenn er nur ausspricht, was er hat. Auch wenn das unzweifelhaft ein enorm großer Fortschritt für ihn wäre..." „Hermine...das sagtest du bereits!" stöhnte Ron genervt, doch Harry bedeutete ihm, den Mund zu halten.

„Red weiter, Herm". „Malfoy...Draco...er müsste auch lernen, dass er nicht immer angestrengt den Coolen raushängen lassen muss. Gefühle _zuzulassen_, von denen er meint, dass er sie nicht haben darf". „Und wie???" Nervös zupfte Hermine an einer Haarsträhne. Sie wünschte sich, es nicht sagen zu müssen. Und tatsächlich übernahm nun Harry wieder das Wort. „Aaaah...ich glaube, ich verstehe. Du meinst, wir müssen ihn noch einmal zum Weinen bringen!"

Erleichtert sah Hermine ihn an. „Ja, vielleicht. Aber…" fuhr sie mit einem Blick auf Ron fort, der sie leicht geschockt ansah, „natürlich nicht so wie heute. Er soll nur seine Probleme vernünftig verarbeiten, statt sich zu ritzen. Dazu muss er sich erst einmal klar machen, _warum _genau er sich schlecht fühlt…und das kann echt weh tun". Sie nickte, wie um sich selbst zu unterstützen. „Vielleicht wird er trotzdem nicht weinen, aber das wäre schon das Normalste".

Langsam begriff auch Ron, was sie meinte. „Das ist total absurd! Wie sollen wir das anstellen?" Ein gemeines kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Wie wäre es, wenn _du_ damit anfangen würdest, ihn zu knacken? Du hast doch mit ihm alleine – ohne uns – zusammen Arithmantik! Ich denke, es wird schon für einen von uns schwer genug, aber Malfoy wird sicher alles dagegen tun, sich vor uns allen zu blamieren".

Erschrocken blickte Hermine in das Kaminfeuer. Daran hatte sie nicht gedacht! Sie schluckte schwer. Aber es war immerhin ihr eigener Vorschlag gewesen. Nach ein paar Sekunden stimmte sie zögernd zu. „OK, ich versuche es, aber ich garantiere für nichts! Und ihr müsst es auch versuchen, wenn ihr die Gelegenheit bekommt!" „Gut Hermine, machen wir" antwortete Ron, immer noch grinsend. Hermine erhob sich umständlich. Sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, dieses Gespräch zu beenden. „Das wäre dann geklärt. Wenn ihr mich sucht, ich bin in der Bibliothek".

Die Fette Dame war mal wieder mit ihren Laufübungen zugange, als Hermine aus dem Portraitloch stieg. Normalerweise konnte sie immer darüber lachen, doch im Moment war ihr überhaupt nicht nach Lachen zumute. Wie sollte sie bloß mit Draco reden? Sie eilte mit schnellem Schritt über den Flur. Was sie jetzt brauchte, waren ein paar richtig schön dicke Bücher, um sich abzulenken. Was für Harry der Raum auf halber Höhe des Astronomieturmes war, war für Hermine die Bibliothek. Auch dorthin verirrte sich nicht allzu oft jemand. Sie war froh, als sie sich mit einem dicken Wälzer an einen der Lesetische setzen konnte.

Doch nicht einmal Hermine konnte ewig lesen, und nach fast zwei Stunden klappte sie das Buch wieder zu. Sie hatte noch keine Lust, wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurück zu gehen, so verschränkte sie ihre Arme über dem Buch, legte den Kopf darauf und schloss die Augen. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt, einzuschlafen, doch als sie nach kurzer Zeit aufschreckte, kam es ihr fast so vor, als hätte sie geschlafen.

„Malfoy! Was machst du denn hier?! Wie lange bist du schon da?!" Entsetzt blickte sie in das blasse Gesicht vor sich, dass sie mit einem kalten Lächeln anstarrte. Nur ein leichter roter Schimmer in seinen Augen verriet noch, was sich ein paar Stunden zuvor zugetragen hatte. Hektisch richtete Hermine sich auf. „Du hast beim Schlafen gesabbert, das musste ich mir doch ansehen". Mit einem Anflug von Rot auf den Wangen wischte sie sich über den Mund. Es war nicht einmal gelogen, sie hatte wirklich den Mund offen gehabt. „Und was willst du jetzt noch?" Malfoy setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den kleinen Tisch und grinste sein arrogantes Grinsen. „Was wohl? Mich daran freuen, wie du dich blamiert hast...du kennst dich da ja aus. Da auf dem Tisch...die Pfütze musst du auch noch aufwischen".

Schnell wischte Hermine mit dem Ärmel über den Tisch. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut nur so in den Kopf schoss. „Sieh an, du schämst dich ja tatsächlich". Zufrieden lächelnd lehnte ihr Gegenüber sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. „Na, nun mal nicht so schnell, Granger, bleib mal schön hier...du hast dich heute schon nett auf meine Kosten amüsiert. Jetzt bin ich dran".

Er zog an ihrem Handgelenk, an dem er sie ergriffen hatte, als sie an ihm vorbei aus der Bibliothek laufen wollte. Innerlich seufzte Hermine auf. „Ich hab es schon einmal gesagt, Malfoy. Es tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht, warum ich das getan habe". „Und das soll ich dir glauben?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Setz dich wieder hin, du kleines Schlammblut". Da war es also wieder, dieses Wort. „Warum machst du das eigentlich immer?" fragte Hermine leise. „Warum beschimpfst du mich immer?". Ein grausames kleines Lachen kam von Malfoy. „Blöde Frage. Ich nenne dich Schlammblut, weil du eins bist!" „Und was ist so toll daran, dass du „reines" Blut hast?" Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte Malfoy sie an. „Was soll diese Frage? Das weißt du ganz genau. Meine Familie bekommt eine Menge Respekt, wir sind reich, ich kann tun was ich will und kriege was ich will, meine Zukunft ist gesichert..."

Böse blickte Hermine ihn an. „Als Todesser, so wie dein Vater, was?" Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag verspürte sie eine Welle der Reue, als sie sein Gesicht sah. „Na ja", fuhr sie etwas sanfter fort, „das ist ja nun nicht gerade eine sehr tolle Zukunft, oder bist du da anderer Meinung? Abgesehen davon haben meine Eltern durchaus auch Geld, das hat doch mit dem Blut gar nichts zu tun…und...entschuldige mal...wir wissen beide, dass es dir ganz offensichtlich nicht so gut geht, wie du immer vorgibst. Also scheint dich dein Blut wohl nicht vor allem zu bewahren. _Ich_ jedenfalls schneide mir nicht die Arme auf".

Prüfend schaute sie Draco an, der zunächst keine Regung zeigte. Doch als einige Sekunden verstrichen waren, kam wieder Leben in ihn. „Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, was ich tue oder lasse...oder was ich in Zukunft werde. Und mal davon abgesehen, tu doch nicht so, als würde es dich wirklich interessieren!" Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem freudlosen Lächeln. Da Malfoy scheinbar nicht vorhatte, die Bibliothek bald zu verlassen, beschloss Hermine, dass sie statt im Arithmantikunterricht genau so gut auch gleich mit ihm sprechen konnte. Jetzt, wo sie ungestört waren und noch viel mehr Zeit hatten. Sie würde es sowieso tun müssen, warum also warten?

Langsam ließ sie sich wieder auf den Stuhl gleiten, auf dem sie zuvor geschlafen hatte. „Du kannst es mir glauben, oder es sein lassen. Aber es interessiert mich tatsächlich. Nicht, dass ich dich so sehr mögen würde, das weißt du selbst. Aber es interessiert mich grundsätzlich, wenn jemand...sagen wir mal, ein scheiß Leben hat..." „Und wieso interessiert dich das, Granger? Hast du echt so eine Freude daran zuzusehen, wie es anderen schlecht geht? Ich hatte dich ganz anders eingeschätzt, ich dachte immer, ihr Gryffindors wärt ja soooo korrekt" fiel er ihr ärgerlich ins Wort. „Bist du etwa neidisch, dass wir so einen guten Ruf haben, im Gegensatz zu euch? Übrigens: nein, ich freue mich nicht daran, wenn andere leiden, ich bin nicht wie du, Malfoy! Ich weiß, dass das jetzt unglaubwürdig klingt, nach vorhin. Aber es ist so. Vielleicht kannst du es dir nicht vorstellen, aber auch wir haben Probleme, Harry, Ron, ich und auch die anderen Gryffindors. Wir gehen nur besser damit um als du! Wir reden nämlich miteinander. Hast du das schon mal versucht? Ach, entschuldige, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du immer der Beste sein musst...na ja, das kannst du wohl vergessen, ich glaube nicht, dass du noch jemandem einreden kannst, wie toll du bist, wenn mal rauskommt, was du so machst, wenn du alleine bist. Du, wenn ich dich so sehe, da bin ich echt froh, dass ich Freunde habe, die mir zuhören. Und ganz ehrlich, sie tun es gerne, weil sie wissen, dass ich es für sie genau so mache".

Energisch und mit erhitztem Gesicht verschränkte Hermine die Arme vor der Brust und blickte stur auf Malfoy, der nur spöttisch zurücksah. „Und mit wem würdest du reden, wenn du bei uns in Slytherin wärst, du Klugscheißerin? Mit Pansy? Oder Millicent? Und wenn du ich wärest, mit Crabbe oder Goyle? Granger, wenn du so schlau bist, wie du immer tust, dann weißt du, dass das Blödsinn ist". „Na ja..." begann Hermine, „wenn du da keinen findest, im Moment redest du ja mit mir...und es läuft doch gar nicht sooo schlecht. Du hast mich schon lange nicht beleidigt. UND" fuhr sie etwas lauter fort, da sie merkte, dass Draco drauf und dran war, sie wieder zu unterbrechen, „denk drüber nach! Ich weiß eh schon, dass du Probleme hast. Ich weiß, dass du dir die Arme aufschneidest. Ich war dabei, als du deine tolle Fassade nicht aufrecht erhalten konntest. Ich habe dich gesehen, als du alles andere als der starke und arrogante Malfoy warst, den du immer spielst. Oh ja, ich weiß, dass du ihn nur spielst. Als du am Boden gesessen und geweint hast, da warst du _ganz_ anders!"

„Ich hab nicht geweint" knurrte Malfoy wütend, er spürte deutlich, wie ihm eine flammende Röte den Nacken hinauf kroch. Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Oh nein, natürlich nicht, du hattest was im Auge, schon klar". Sie seufzte tief auf. „Was ich sagen will...du hast es vielleicht noch nicht gemerkt, aber ich habe es dir nicht direkt wieder unter die Nase gerieben. Und Harry und ich haben dich auch nicht bei den anderen bloßgestellt und ihnen etwas erzählt". Dies war wohl nicht der richtige Augenblick, um zuzugeben, dass sie Ron eingeweiht hatten. „Du magst uns nicht...OK, du hasst uns! Aber ernsthaft, wir sind nicht die schlechtesten Ansprechpartner. Und ich kann dir sagen, jeder von uns – also Harry, Ron und ich – wäre mit Sicherheit bereit, auch dir zuzuhören. Ich weiß, dass ich es bin, und ich kenne Ron und Harry. Wenn du sie nur einmal nicht beleidigen würdest, sie würden sogar alles tun, was sie können, um dir zu helfen, wenn du es willst".

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke, Granger. Ich hab schon mal gesagt, dass ich keine Hilfe von euch will!" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Schön, wie du willst. War ja nur ein Angebot. Aber wenn du doch mal willst...na ja, du hast mir aber immer noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet. Wie lange bist du schon hier gewesen?" Jetzt grinste Draco wieder. „Auf jeden Fall länger als du". „Bist du etwa nach Zaubertränke direkt hierher gekommen?" „Es geht dich zwar einen feuchten Dreck an, aber ja". Hermine lachte kurz auf. „Du wolltest wohl nicht von deinen „Freunden" gesehen werden?"

Das Grinsen rutschte so schnell von Malfoys Gesicht, wie es gekommen war. „Merk dir eins, Granger. In Slytherin hat man keine Freunde, und wenn dieser beknackte Hut es tausendmal behauptet. Komplizen, so etwas kannst du da haben, oder Leute, die dir aus Angst in den Arsch kriechen. Und ich war hier, weil ich mal meine verdammte Ruhe wollte. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du hier gleich stundenlang rumhängst". „Du hättest ja gehen können". „Das wollte ich ja. Aber du bist aufgewacht". „Und warum bist du dann nicht weitergegangen? Warum wolltest du, dass ich hier bleibe?" Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich. „Oh...! Du willst also doch reden!" beantwortete sie sich ihre Frage selbst.

Verlegen sah Draco auf die Tischplatte und fuhr sich mit einer schnellen Geste durch seine Haare. Scheinbar waren einzelne Strähnen plötzlich sehr interessant und mussten dringend näher untersucht werden. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich noch nicht sicher gewesen war, ob er nun reden wollte oder nicht. Scheinbar hatte er es tatsächlich in Betracht gezogen. Aber er hatte sich nicht überwinden können, ihr Angebot einfach anzunehmen. Nun musste er sich allerdings entscheiden.

„Na ja, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass du dich da gerade sehr geschickt angestellt hast" fuhr Hermine unbeirrt fort. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie richtig gelegen hatte. „Wie bist du überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen?"

Malfoy sah zu Hermine auf. „Lass mich eins klarstellen, Granger. Ich kann dich nicht leiden. Ich hasse dich sogar".

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Aber du weißt eh schon zu viel. Du bist so ekelhaft korrekt. Und wenn du was weitersagst werden alle denken, dass du dir etwas zusammen spinnst, weil du mich nicht magst, obwohl es keiner von dir gedacht hätte. Niemand würde dir glauben, wenn du sagst, ich hätte mit dir gesprochen. Ich war ja lange genug hier, um mir das alles zu überlegen". Hermine sah ihn beeindruckt an. „Das ist gar nicht so doof, weißt du", überlegte sie und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Nun denn, worauf wartest du dann noch? Fang an".


	6. Chapter 6

Soooo...wieder einmal vielen Dank an meine Leserin :)

Ich hab mir extra Mühe gegeben, doch noch ein Kapitel vor den Semesterferien rein zu bekommen, und siehe da, es hat geklappt. Wie gesagt, so lange ich weiß, dass jemand lesen will, geht es weiter (nun ja, bis es halt mal zu Ende ist).

Nun, jetzt wird es langsam doch etwas OOC, fürchte ich...ich wollte das eigentlich etwas langsamer angehen...aber nun sollte es jetzt schon so sein. Nur als "Vorwarnung". Also dann...

Kapitel 6

Hermine erkannte sofort, dass sie Draco mit dieser Aufforderung klar überforderte. Er saß ihr gegenüber und sah ein wenig hilflos aus, als er die Schultern hochzog und den Mund öffnete, nur um ihn gleich darauf wieder zu schließen. „Schön, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es so nicht geht" gab Hermine zu. „Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir hören willst", sagte Draco ungeduldig. Sie blickte ihn an. „Das weiß ich ja selber nicht genau. Ich dachte, wenn du schon reden wolltest, dann wüsstest du vielleicht, worüber…" Schweigend saßen sie am Tisch und betrachteten sich gegenseitig. Nach einer ganzen Weile versuchte Hermine es ein zweites Mal. „Also…was ich gerne wüsste, ist folgendes: Warum….tust du….du weißt schon was?"

Als Antwort bekam Hermine nur ein Seufzen. Sie versuchte, etwas in Malfoys Gesicht zu lesen, doch abgesehen von einer erneuten Widerspiegelung von Verzweiflung konnte sie nichts erkennen. Wieder saßen die beiden sich stumm gegenüber, Hermine immer noch mit verschränkten Armen, den Blick auf Malfoy geheftet, der seinen Kopf auf seine Hand gestützt hielt und auf einen Punkt irgendwo auf der Tischplatte starrte. „Ich...weiß es auch nicht genau" brachte er schließlich heraus. Hermine nickte langsam. „Ich denke, es ist nicht nur ein Auslöser alleine. Es sind vermutlich verschiedene Dinge, die zusammenspielen. So wie ich dich in all den Jahren hier erlebt habe, bist du nicht der Mensch, der sich seine Gefühle bewusst macht. Du kämpfst ständig gegen dich selbst, ist dir das eigentlich klar? Mich würde mal interessieren...weißt du eigentlich überhaupt, wie du dich fühlst? Könntest du mir erklären, was du fühlst, wenn ich dich frage?"

Draco richtete sich auf. „Wie meinst du das? Wieso sollte ich das nicht können?" - „Ich meine, ist dir selbst klar, was du fühlst, bevor du deine Emotionen ausschaltest? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du weißt, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man jemanden hasst". Er nickte. Hermine seufzte.

„Das war klar. Du weißt, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man wütend ist. Wenn man seine Stärke ausspielen kann. Wenn man anderen überlegen ist". Wieder stimmte er zu. „Ich sagte doch, dass ich es weiß". Hermine hob die Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „So weit, so gut. Aber wann hast du dich das letzte mal so richtig gefreut? Hast du kein Mitleid, wenn du Schwächere fertig machst? Tut dir niemals Leid, was du getan hast? Denkst du von ganzem Herzen, dass du besser bist als wir? Was geht in dir vor, wenn du an deinen Vater denkst? Oder daran, was dich erwartet, wenn du erst einmal volljährig bist? Lässt es dich tatsächlich kalt, was Todesser mit unschuldigen Menschen anstellen? Was ist mit Nevilles Eltern? Ist dir wirklich egal, was damals passiert ist? Und wie meinst du, fühlt sich Neville dabei? Wärst du nicht erleichtert, wenn du später ein normales Leben führen könntest, so wie wir? Fändest du es nicht schön, wenn du nicht erst auffallen musst, damit dir jemand zuhört? Und denkst du nicht, dass diese Schulzeit gemeinsam mit ein paar richtigen Freunden viel mehr Spaß machen würde?"

Vollkommen überrumpelt saß Malfoy da und zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. „OK, das war etwas viel auf einmal, sorry. Aber mal ernsthaft. Weißt du, wie sich Mitleid anfühlt?" lenkte Hermine ein. Malfoy schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Nach einem Moment öffnete er sie wieder, sah Hermine an und erwiderte: „Ich...ich glaube schon, dass ich es weiß. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher". Erfreut leuchteten Hermines Augen auf. „Das ist doch schon mal ein guter Ansatz. Wie kommt es, dass du dir nicht sicher bist?"

„Na...ich weiß es eben nicht genau". „Vermutlich, weil du es nicht zulässt. Du schaltest es aus, sobald es sich zeigt. An was denkst du denn so, wenn du jemanden beleidigt hast? Nehmen wir mal Ron als Beispiel. Wenn du ihm wieder klargemacht hast, dass seine Familie zu groß für deinen Geschmack ist und sie nicht so reich sind wie ihr – lass mich gesagt haben, dass ihn das durchaus verletzt – an was denkst du danach?" Wieder dachte Draco angespannt nach. „Ich denke daran, dass seine Familie doch eine Schande für die Zaubererschaft ist. Sie sind so viele! Das ist doch asozial...sie haben kein Geld, sind schwach..." Hermine sah überrascht aus. „Inwiefern schwach?" Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das ist doch offensichtlich. Sie können nichts alleine. Was sie auch tun, immer sind Geschwister da, die aufpassen müssen. Ron zum Beispiel...ständig rennt er hinter seiner Schwester her, um ihr den Arsch abzuwischen! Und seine Brüder, diese komischen Zwillinge...sie können sich kein Stück benehmen, aber wenn Ron ein Wehwehchen hat, kommen sie daher. Es sind einfach alles verweichlichte Gören! Nicht einmal ordentliche Zauberer haben die Weasels da herangezüchtet! Sogar wenn gerade keiner von ihnen da ist, dann brauchen sie doch noch immer andere Leute, die alles für sie lösen, so wie du und Potter es macht".

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er es nicht glauben, wie so etwas möglich sein kann. Hermine fühlte sich in einer Ahnung bestärkt, die sie schon längere Zeit mit sich herumtrug. Allerdings war sie sich noch nicht ganz schlüssig, wie sie sich ihre Bestätigung holen sollte. Nachdenklich musterte sie Malfoy, der wieder die Tischplatte studierte. „Sag mal….magst du eigentlich Kinder? Reinblütige Kinder?"

Draco blickte auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Du stellst ganz schön komische Fragen, Granger." „Nun…." sie strich sich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. „…ich wüsste es aber gerne."

„Wenn wir Kinder bekommen würden – was absolut ausgeschlossen ist -, dann wären sie nicht wirklich reinblütig" antwortete er und sah sie an, wobei er eine Spur des Ekels nicht aus seinem Gesicht verbannen konnte. „Oh Malfoy!" zischte Hermine, lauter als sie gewollt hatte. Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und sah sich um, doch offenbar hatte Madam Pince sie nicht gehört. Wütend drehte sie sich zurück. „Sei nicht albern, du weißt genau, dass ich von dir ganz sicher keine Kinder will, darum geht es gar nicht!"

Draco spürte wieder, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Er hatte tatsächlich einen Moment gedacht, dass sie ihre Worte so gemeint hatte. Jetzt wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, wie dumm, ja sogar absurd dieser Gedanke gewesen war. Er fragte sich, wie er überhaupt darauf hatte kommen können. Dies war ganz eindeutig nicht sein Tag. „Das war ja auch nur ein Scherz…" murmelte er leise und stützte den Kopf wieder in die Hände, um sein Gesicht unauffällig bedecken zu können.

Trotz ihres Ärgers musste Hermine lächeln, als sie es sah. Sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern wiederholte ihre Frage. „Mann Granger, Kinder sind mir vollkommen egal…mit denen kann man eh nichts vernünftiges machen" erwiderte er genervt.

„Was hast du denn so gemacht, als du noch ganz klein warst?" wollte Hermine wissen. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, was du mit diesem Kindergerede hast…." Draco schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich durch die Haare.

„Ganz einfach, Mr. Malfoy…in der Kinderzeit kann man für viele Dinge Erklärungen finden, darum interessiert es mich" erläuterte Hermine kurz und sah ihm in die Augen. „Also? Was hast du so getrieben?"

Er seufzte. „Nichts besonderes. Ich hab mit meinen Spielsachen gespielt, Fechten und Quidditch gelernt..." „Als du noch ganz klein warst?" Hermine war sich sicher, dass das nicht sein konnte. Draco sah sie freimütig an. „Ist drei Jahre nicht klein?" Wieder fuhr er sich durch seine Haare. Hermine musste erst einmal durchatmen. „Doch. Du hast mit _drei_ Jahren Fechten gelernt? Wow. Und sonst so? Was hast du mit deinen Eltern gemacht?" Malfoy sah aus, als hielte er sie für dumm. „Du stellst Fragen...was macht man denn mit seinen Eltern? Wir haben zusammen gegessen, mein Vater hat mir den Fechtunterricht gegeben, meine Mutter ist mit mir zum Kleiderkaufen gegangen, sie haben meine Hausaufgaben kontrolliert...solche Dinge eben". „War das alles?" hakte Hermine nach. Er nickte. „Ja, so in etwa". Also war seine Mutter wohl doch nicht so liebevoll, wie sie es ihr zugetraut hatten. „Hast du da nie etwas vermisst?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso denn, es war doch alles da, was ich brauchte. Ich hatte immer gut zu essen, schöne Kleider, ich werde ein großes Haus und viel Geld erben..."

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass er so gleichgültig sprach. Sie überlegte, wie sie die Frage umschreiben konnte, aber sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie direkt gestellt werden musste. „Und wer hat dich geliebt?" Ein Schatten der Traurigkeit legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Hermine war sich sicher, die wahre Antwort zu kennen, doch dann..."Elisabeth, würde ich sagen" antwortete Draco leise. Verblüfft runzelte Hermine die Stirn. Sie wäre jede Wette eingegangen, dass Malfoy niemanden nennen konnte. Nun verkniff sie sich jede Antwort, da sie hören wollte, was er von sich aus erzählen würde. Noch sagte er allerdings nichts, sondern blickte nur stumm in die Luft. Seine Augen schimmerten leicht und er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Dann schließlich fuhr er ebenso leise fort. „Ja...Elisabeth hat mich geliebt. Ganz sicher. Sie war meine Amme, als ich gerade auf die Welt gekommen war. Meine Mutter wollte mich nicht stillen und auch die ganzen anderen Sachen nicht machen, dazu hatte sie keine Lust. Und wir haben ja Geld...so konnte sie sich eine Amme leisten. Elisabeth war immer bei mir, hat schöne Dinge mit mir gemacht, ungefähr sechs Jahre lang". Bei der Erinnerung blinzelte Draco und senkte den Blick, damit Hermine es nicht sah. Ein tieftrauriger Seufzer entwich ihm.

Hermine beugte sich über die Tischplatte zu ihm herüber. Ihre Hand zuckte in der Versuchung, die seine zu ergreifen, doch sie hielt sich zurück. Dafür war es noch zu früh. „Und dann? Was ist passiert?" fragte sie vorsichtig nach. Malfoy schluckte heftig, bevor er antwortete.

„Sie wollte nicht, dass ich Fechten lerne und das ganze andere Zeugs, was Vater mir zeigen wollte. Immer wieder hat sie versucht, ihn zu überreden, mich damit in Ruhe zu lassen. Aber Vater hat darauf bestanden. Er sagte ihr, dass sie nur ihre Arbeit machen und sich nicht einmischen sollte. Dennoch hat sie nicht aufgegeben. Sie hat die dunklen Künste verabscheut und wollte nicht, dass ich wie mein Vater werde. Ich wollte das alles ja auch nicht machen, ich wollte viel lieber spielen...und ganz normal sein. Alles hat Elisabeth versucht, damit es mir gut ging. Als ich zwei war, hat sie mir einen Hasen aus Stoff genäht...er hieß Jimmy. Was ich auch gemacht habe, ich habe ihn mitgenommen. Es gab ja keine anderen Kinder zum Spielen. OK, manchmal kamen Crabbe, Goyle oder Nott vorbei, oder Zabini, aber dann konnten wir nichts schönes machen. Sie kamen nur mit ihren Vätern und alles drehte sich darum, welche Fortschritte wir beim Fechten oder bei den leichten Flüchen gemacht hatten. Wir mussten zeigen, was wir gelernt hatten. Natürlich durfte ich Jimmy dabei nicht bei mir haben. Na ja...eines Tages bereiteten wir uns wieder auf ein Treffen vor. Elisabeth wurde böse, als sie sah, wie ich Flüche üben musste, um die anderen zu beeindrucken. Vater hatte mir Jimmy weggenommen und sagte, ich sei viel zu groß für ein Stofftier. Weißt du, ich habe geheult, weil ich ihn wieder haben wollte, aber er zwang mich dazu, meine Flüche zu üben. Jedes mal, wenn es nicht klappte, ging er einen Schritt näher an unseren Kamin und hielt Jimmy in dessen Richtung. Und Elisabeth...sie kam ins Zimmer...und schrie meinen Vater an. Es sei wirklich genug, so könne man keinen Sechsjährigen behandeln und sie werde nicht zulassen, dass er einen kleinen Todesser aus mir macht. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie den Mut dazu genommen hat".

Er erschauderte. Hermine saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor ihm. „Wow...das ist ja schrecklich...und dann?" Traurig sah Draco sie an. „Es war eine unmögliche Idee. Aber sie wollte mit mir weggehen. Sofort. Sie nahm mich und lief aus dem Zimmer. Vielleicht war es gar nicht unmöglich. Wir waren schon fast an der Tür, als ich zurückgelaufen bin, um Jimmy zu holen. Ich hab mich einfach losgemacht und bin zurückgelaufen. Mein Vater kam mir schon entgegen, er war so wütend...aber mich hat er gar nicht beachtet. Jimmy lag auf dem Boden. Ich nahm ihn mit und lief wieder zur Tür. Mein Vater stand auf dem Flur und hatte Elisabeth gepackt. Er schrie sie an, dass sie mich zu einem Weichling erzogen und keinen Respekt vor ihm hätte. Als sie sich wehrte, schleuderte er sie auf den Boden. Sie lag dort und ihr Mund blutete. Ich habe so laut geschrieen wie ich konnte, aber natürlich kam niemand, um zu helfen...wie auch, mein Vater ist schließlich der Boss dort...er drehte sich zu mir um und befahl mir gut zuzusehen, ich könnte jetzt etwas lernen".

Draco brach ab. Er atmete schwer und legte kurz eine Hand über seine Augen. „Er hat sie verflucht, und du musstest zusehen, stimmt's?" fragte Hermine leise. Ein langsames Nicken war die Antwort. Eine böse Ahnung beschlich sie. „Einer der Unverzeihlichen?" Wieder nickte Malfoy. Hermine wollte gar nicht an das Schlimmste denken, sie wagte nicht, es zu fragen. Nach einer Weile entschied sie sich, langsam anzufangen. „Imperius?" Sie sah, wie Malfoy den Mund verzog und den Kopf schüttelte. „Dann...Cruciatus?" Es fiel ihr schwer, das Wort auszusprechen.

Draco, der stumm auf die Tischplatte gesehen hatte, blickte auf. Eine Träne lief still seine Wange herunter. Als er es bemerkte, wischte er sie schnell fort und hoffte, dass Hermine es nicht gesehen hatte. „Sie hatte so furchtbare Schmerzen. Ich habe Jahre lang davon geträumt. Sogar jetzt höre ich noch manchmal ihre Schreie in meinen Träumen. Es ist schrecklich! Ich will es nicht mehr hören! Als er aufgehört hat, hat mein Vater Elisabeth herausgeworfen. Sie hatte doch keinen Ort, wo sie hingehen konnte! Sie war ganz alleine...ich weiß nicht, was aus ihr geworden ist. Nichts habe ich mehr von ihr, nur meine Erinnerung. Sobald mein Vater die Tür zu geschmissen hatte, kam er zu mir und riss mir Jimmy weg. Ich habe versucht, ihn wieder wegzunehmen, aber was sollte ich denn machen? Er war doch viel stärker. In dem Zimmer, wo ich geübt hatte, hat er ihn ins Feuer geworfen. Mein armer Jimmy...er ist ganz schnell verbrannt. Und ich habe mir auch die Hände und die Arme verbrannt, als ich ihn aus dem Feuer holen wollte...aber er lag zu weit hinten, ich konnte ihn nicht erreichen...".

Hermine spürte, wie sie selber gegen ihre Tränen ankämpfen musste. Sie blinzelte und presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander. Einen Moment lang versuchte sie noch, sich zurück zu halten, doch dann warf sie ihre letzten Zweifel über Bord und ergriff Malfoys Hand. Ein Frösteln durchfuhr sie, denn sie war eiskalt. Trotzdem ließ sie nicht los.

„Es ist albern, nicht wahr?" flüsterte er tonlos. Fassungslos sah Hermine ihn an. „Was meinst du? Ich kann daran beim besten Willen nichts albernes finden". Ein freudloses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ich meine Jimmy. Es ist doch albern, so einen Aufstand wegen eines Stofftieres zu machen".

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Das ist überhaupt nicht albern! Du warst erst sechs! Und du hast Elisabeth geliebt. _Sie_ hat dir Jimmy genäht und geschenkt. Und das, als du noch so klein warst...es ist nichts anderes als natürlich, dass du ihn retten wolltest. Fast jedes Kind hat ein Stofftier oder so etwas, das es immer mitnimmt. Ich hatte eine Kuh, die hieß Bella. Meine Welt wäre untergegangen, hätte jemand sie mir weggenommen. Jimmy war dein bester Freund, oder? Es muss furchtbar für dich gewesen sein, ihn und Elisabeth an einem Tag zu verlieren...oh, ich hasse deinen Vater..." Wütend starrte sie vor sich hin.

Eine weitere Träne tropfte von Malfoys Wange auf seinen Umhang. Ihm war nicht mehr danach, sie zu verbergen. Es erschien ihm unmöglich, seine Hand auch nur so weit zu heben, um sie abzuwischen. „Ich auch" antwortete er bitter. „Und ich hasse mich". Wie vom Blitz getroffen schreckte Hermine auf. Das war doch der Punkt, auf den sie hinaus wollte! Erwartungsvoll wartete sie, bis er fortfuhr. „Es ist meine Schuld, dass mein Vater sie erwischt hat! Ich hätte nicht zurücklaufen dürfen...ich hätte Jimmy dalassen sollen, und einfach mitgehen. Elisabeth wollte mich wieder einfangen, deshalb ist sie meinem Vater in die Arme gelaufen...".

Verzweifelt schlug er sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht und wieder rang Hermine um Fassung. „Aber...das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich?! Dein Vater hätte euch vermutlich sowieso noch vor der Tür erwischt! Wie hättet ihr denn so schnell weglaufen sollen? Und ich denke, euer Haus ist auch gesichert, oder nicht? Malfoy...Draco...das war nicht deine Schuld, ganz sicher nicht. Es konnte nicht gut gehen! Wenn er euch nicht schon gleich erwischt hätte, dann später. Man hätte nach euch gesucht. Es ist nicht so leicht, einfach mit anderer Leute Kinder wegzulaufen". Er antwortete nicht.

Stattdessen vergrub er seine Finger wieder einmal in seinem Haar. Der Gedanke passte überhaupt nicht zur Situation, und doch fiel Hermine in diesem Moment einmal mehr auf, wie gut Draco aussah. Die Tatsache, dass seine Augen inzwischen nicht mehr nur leicht rot waren, tat dem keinen Abbruch. Wenn Hermine ehrlich war, standen ihm gerötete Wangen, wie er sie jetzt hatte, viel besser als sein übliches blasses Gesicht. Unwillkürlich verspürte sie eine Welle der Zuneigung.

Um das Gespräch nicht abreißen zu lassen, räusperte sie sich, bevor sie wieder zu sprechen begann. „Darf ich dich fragen, wie es danach weiterging? Wie ging es dir ohne sie?" Draco schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Es wurde immer schlimmer. Vater war wohl der Meinung, er müsste mich wieder korrigieren, da ich durch die Jahre mit Elisabeth zu weich geworden sei. Ich bekam jeden Tag Unterricht über die dunklen Künste, Flüche und dergleichen. Die Strafen für alles mögliche wurden immer härter, je älter ich wurde, und sie wurden verdoppelt, wenn ich...nach Vaters Meinung Schwäche zeigte. Ich war so froh, als ich endlich hierher kam, und nicht mehr die ganze Zeit in seiner Reichweite war..."

Hermine dachte nach. „Was würde dein Vater machen, wenn er dich jetzt sehen könnte, oder heute morgen?" Draco atmete heftig ein. Ein erschrockener Ausdruck legte sich auf seine Züge. „Ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen...eigentlich müsste ich inzwischen so abgehärtet sein...was du heute morgen getan hast, hätte mich auf keinen Fall umhauen dürfen". „Also heißt das, es sind definitiv körperliche Strafen?" Verwundert sah er sie an. „Natürlich sind sie das. Was hast du denn gedacht?" Hermine seufzte. „Ach nichts..." Ihre Gedanken waren im Nachhinein betrachtet albern gewesen. Sie hätte sich denken können, dass Malfoys nicht damit straften, dass man weniger Taschengeld bekam, oder mal kein Abendessen. Hausarrest kam dem Leben auf Malfoy Manor wohl sowieso ziemlich gleich. Sie traute Lucius ohne weiteres zu, dass er einen privaten Folterkeller besaß. Nicht bevorzugt für Draco, aber wenn man ein Todesser war, konnte eine solche Einrichtung dem Ansehen sicherlich nur gut tun. „Hör zu, Malfoy...also...Draco..." sie zuckte hilflos die Schultern.

Er lächelte schwach. „Ich schätze, wir können uns langsam mit Vornamen ansprechen, angesichts der Tatsache, wie du mich jetzt schon gesehen hast..." verlegen wischte er sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Aber nur, wenn keiner sonst da ist!" warf er schnell noch hinterher. Auch Hermine lächelte. „OK. Also...was ich sagen wollte...vielleicht sollten wir hier vorerst Schluss machen. Für mich war das jetzt schon einiges, worüber ich nachdenken möchte. Und ich denke, du hast auch nicht die größte Erfahrung mit solchen Gesprächen. Wir sehen uns ja morgen bei Arithmantik. Wenn wir beide eine Nacht hierüber geschlafen haben, sind wir wieder viel frischer. Wenn du einfach mal darüber nachdenkst, was du mir sonst noch erzählen möchtest…._wenn_ du denn möchtes, bist du morgen schon vorbereitet. Du kannst mir dann sagen, ob du schon wieder reden möchtest, oder lieber noch etwas warten...aber ich finde es wichtig, _dass_ wir reden. Natürlich kannst du auch sonst jederzeit zu mir kommen. Wann immer du willst...außer nachts, denke ich. Du würdest Ärger bekommen, wenn du nachts in unseren Schlafsaal kämest..." sie lachte kurz auf bei der Vorstellung, wie Lavender und Parvati wohl kreischen würden, wenn sie nachts aufwachen, und _Malfoy_ in ihrem Schlafzimmer sehen würden…natürlich konnte er ja sowieso nicht dort hinein.

Doch Hermine wurde schnell wieder ernst. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand der Bibliothek wandte sie sich wieder an Malfoy. „Am besten gehst du jetzt erst einmal und wäschst dir dein Gesicht. Beeil dich, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zum Abendessen, und es wird eine Weile dauern, bis man dir nichts mehr ansieht". Erschrocken sah er sie an. „Aber...aber ich kann doch nicht _so_ rausgehen!" „Musst du doch auch nicht, nimm einfach das Waschbecken im Toilettenvorraum...da drüben" sie zeigte auf zwei Türen an der Wand hinter ihm. „Ich gehe schon vor, OK? Oder willst du, dass alle uns zusammen sehen?" Sie standen auf. „Nein, wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann will ich das nicht:" erwiderte Draco. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage...eigentlich hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich überhaupt einmal mit dir rede...na ja..." unbeholfen stand er vor ihr. Er wusste nicht, wohin er schauen sollte, doch er entschied, dass seine Füße nicht die beste Lösung waren. Nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte, sah Draco Hermine doch noch in die Augen. „Danke Granger" sagte er so schnell er konnte. „Hermine" korrigierte sie ihn lächelnd. Dann wandte sie sich um und ging.


	7. Chapter 7

So, ich bedanke mich wie immer bei meiner Leserin und hoffe sie hat noch nicht aufgegeben, weil ich doch noch etwas länger gebraucht habe als angekündigt. Ich habe mich der Uni doch etwas intensiver widmen müssen, aber zumindest hat das zu sehr erfreulichen Prüfungsergebnissen geführt :D

Da weiß man, wofür man es getan hat...hier aber dann jetzt der nächste Teil, etwas kürzer als gewöhnlich und wieder mehr Überleitung als richtiges Kapitel, aber dafür wird dann der nächste Teil wieder etwas länger und keine Überleitung...versprochen ;)

Und ich beeile mich, dass es diesmal nicht wieder so lange dauert...vorausgesetzt, man möchte noch einen weiteren Teil ;)

Also dann...

Kapitel 7

Auf dem Weg zum Abendessen überlegte Hermine noch, ob sie Harry und Ron sofort von ihrem Erfolg erzählen sollte. Aber sie entschied sich schon recht schnell dagegen. Sie hätte sich dabei nicht wohl gefühlt, es wäre ihr unfair vorgekommen.

So setzte sie sich zu ihnen und versuchte, möglichst so zu sein, wie sie immer war. Bei all den Gedanken, die ihr nun im Kopf herumschwirrten, fiel ihr das alles andere als leicht. Trotz aller Bemühungen war sie um einiges stiller als sonst.

Immer wieder musste sie an Dracos Geschichte denken, daran, was mit Elisabeth geschehen war, und sie fragte sich, wie sie wohl ausgesehen hatte. Sie schreckte auf und die Gabel fiel ihr aus der Hand, als Ron sie fragte, ob alles OK sei.

„W...was hast du gesagt?" stotterte Hermine und schaute sich verwirrt um. Harry und Ron sahen sie gleichermaßen irritiert an. „Ob alles in Ordnung ist.." wiederholte Ron vorsichtig. Hermine grinste schief. „Oh...ja...natürlich. Es ist nichts".

Ron und Harry tauschten „wissende" Blicke. „Ist es immer noch wegen Malfoy?" fragte Harry. Überrascht blickte Hermine ihn an. Woher wusste er...? Aber dann wurde ihr klar, was er meinte. Schnell ging sie darauf ein. „Jaaa...ich bin ziemlich nervös wegen morgen..." Sie räusperte sich, bevor sie weitersprach. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das anstellen soll…wie ich mit ihm reden soll". Ein gespielt verzweifelter Blick, und eigentlich musste Hermine ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Wenn die zwei nur wüssten!

„Ach...du schaffst das schon, Herm. Aber wie, das kann ich dir leider auch nicht sagen" grinste Ron. „Tzzz!" machte Hermine und sah ihn spöttisch von der Seite an. „Vielen Dank für diese Aufmunterung! Du bist doch nur froh, dass du es nicht machen musst!" Sie wusste, dass sie recht hatte, und fühlte sich in der Art, wie Ron sich in sein Essen vertiefte nur noch einmal bestätigt.

Nach dem Essen beschloss Hermine, noch ein wenig in einem Buch zu lesen, dass sie sich noch aus der Bücherei mitgenommen hatte. Vielleicht würde es sie ja ein wenig ablenken. So sehr sie sich inzwischen auch für Malfoys Geschichte interessierte, es nervte sie doch, dass sie fast gar nicht mehr richtig abschalten konnte. Am nächsten Tag würde sie in der Arithmantikstunde wieder neben ihm sitzen...oder ihm gegenüber. Es wäre früh genug, wenn sie dann wieder begann, sich damit zu beschäftigen.

Ärgerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nein...sie musste in den Stunden auch noch lernen! Wer war Malfoy eigentlich, dass er sie dazu brachte, den Unterricht zu versäumen! Sie, Hermine Granger! Noch heute Morgen hatte sie ihn aus tiefster Seele gehasst, und nun spielte sie schon seine Therapeutin!

Sie blickte von ihrem Buch hoch und sah eine Weile zu, wie Ron Harry beim Zauberschach keine Chance ließ. Schließlich stand sie auf und ging ins Bett. Es hatte alles keinen Sinn...die Geschichte verfolgte sie. Noch im Bett verspürte sie unbändigen Hass auf Lucius. Ihr wurde übel, als sie sich noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, wie er Draco und die arme Elisabeth gequält hatte. Unruhig drehte Hermine sich um und um. Es fiel ihr schwer, einzuschlafen. Erst als auch Parvati und die anderen Mädchen längst zu Bett gegangen waren, fielen ihr endlich die Augen zu.

Das Erwachen am nächsten Tag war seltsam. Noch nie war Hermine mit dermaßen gemischten Gefühlen aufgestanden. Einerseits ärgerte sie sich schon gleich, dass der Gedanke an Draco sie sofort wieder ergriff. Andererseits war sie gespannt, ob er ihr wohl heute mehr erzählen würde, und was dabei wohl herauskäme.

Harry und Ron schienen hingegen keinen Gedanken mehr an Malfoy zu verschwen-

den. Zumindest sprachen sie nicht über ihn. Ron lobte wie üblich seine Würstchen, und Harry schien nur auf Hermine gewartet zu haben, um sie noch auf den letzten Drücker nach einer Hausaufgabe für Zaubertränke zu fragen, die er zu machen vergessen hatte.

„Bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte Hermiiiiiiiiiiiiiineeeeeeeeeee! Ich brauch die wirklich! Lass mich doch nur einen gaaanz kleinen Blick darauf werfen!" Er versuchte einen Blick, den er wohl treu und unwiderstehlich fand. Widerwillig musste Hermine lächeln. „OK OK...ich geb sie dir ja. Aber warte noch bis nach dem Frühstück. Und hör endlich auf, deine Augen so zu verdrehen!" „Ja, Frau Chefin!" Harry salutierte gespielt und wandte sich grinsend wieder seinem Essen zu. Ron aß geräuschvoll bereits seine zweite Portion. Langsam nahm auch Hermine einen Bissen. Als sie sich sicher war, dass ihre beiden Freunde sich nur mit ihrem Essen beschäftigten drehte sie sich vorsichtig zum Tisch der Slytherins um. Eigentlich war es unnötig, sich so vorzusehen, da Harry und Ron schließlich zu wissen meinten, was Hermine an Draco interessierte, aber sie hatte so früh am Morgen noch keine Lust, sich darüber zu unterhalten. Sie musste sich ein wenig recken, aber dann sah sie ihn.

Er saß da wie immer. Das war ja auch zu erwarten gewesen. Wie hätte er denn sonst sitzen sollen? Hermine wandte sich wieder ab. So langsam wurde es Zeit, sich innerlich auf Arithmantik einzustellen. Bereits in der dritten Stunde würde sie mit Draco wieder mehr oder weniger alleine dasitzen. Dann wollte sie wissen, was sie tun sollte. Aber so sehr sie auch versuchte, sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen, es wollte ihr nicht recht gelingen.

Die ersten zwei Stunden gingen zugleich schleichend und außergewöhnlich schnell vorbei. Hermine wusste gar nicht, wie sie sich fühlen sollte. Nervös strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, während sie darauf wartete, dass die Pause zu Ende ging. Als es dann soweit war und sie mit Lavender gemeinsam in den Klassenraum ging, begann ihr Puls einen Takt schneller zu schlagen.

„Hermine, ist dir nicht gut? Du bist so blass..." Besorgt blickte Lavender sie an. Hermine beeilte sich zu lächeln. „Doch doch, alles klar. Ich hab nichts. Mir ist ein bisschen flau, sonst nichts", versicherte sie. Lavender schien nicht sehr überzeugt. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", bohrte sie nach. Oh, Mensch! Krampfhaft suchte Hermine nach einer Ausrede. „Lavender, es ist wirklich alles OK. Ich hab nur...Besuch. Verstehst du? Darum hab ich ein wenig Bauchschmerzen. Das hab ich dann immer nach dem Aufstehen. Es macht nichts. Bis zum Mittagessen wird es besser sein". Das war nicht einmal gelogen. Bis dahin hätte sie ihr Gespräch mit Malfoy hinter sich gebracht, ihre Nervosität wäre weg und alles wäre besser. Endlich war Lavender zufrieden. Seltsam, wie oft man als Mädchen dieselbe Ausrede benutzen konnte...aber tatsächlich krampfte sich Hermines Bauch kurz zusammen, als nun auch Draco den Raum betrat.

Sie fing einen kurzen Blick von ihm auf, und es war ihr, als sähe sie ihn leicht rot werden. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut. Er hatte gestern schon mehr von sich preisgegeben, als er es vermutlich je gewollt hatte. Selbst sie hatte nun schon Bauchschmerzen, wenn sie daran dachte, ihn wieder zu sprechen. Obwohl sie nichts zu befürchten hatte und sie Draco angeboten hatte, dass er sie ansprechen könnte. Wie musste es ihm denn dann erst gehen? Es war immerhin_ sein _Seelenleben gewesen, dass sie besprochen hatten. Nach einem solchen – wenn auch guten – Gespräch war es immer peinlich, der Person wieder zu begegnen, der man sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte.

Hermine war froh, dass sie nicht in Dracos Haut steckte. Sie nahm sich vor, es ihm möglichst leicht zu machen, wenn sie wieder zusammentrafen. So unangenehm es für ihn auch sein mochte, seine Verlegenheit nahm Hermine etwas von ihrer Nervosität.

Aber bevor es soweit war, setzte sie sich erst noch mit den anderen zusammen. Sie wollte zumindest ein bisschen lernen, wenn sie schon Unterricht hatte. Und wenn Draco ihr letzter Partner war, konnte sie unbegrenzt lange mit ihm reden. Hermine machte sich so viele Notizen, wie sie auf die Schnelle konnte. Alles musste sie sich merken! Ihr eigenes Thema konnte sie mittlerweile im Schlaf.

Sie versuchte es zu vermeiden, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sie immer wieder mit einem Auge zu Draco hinüberlinste. Er sah schlecht aus. Unausgeschlafen, schlecht gelaunt (Hermine freute sich schon...) und schreckhaft. Immer wieder zuckte er zusammen, bei jedem Geräusch, und wenn sich ihm jemand näherte.

Als Hermine dann auf ihn zukam, schluckte er schwer. Wieder nahm er eine etwas gesündere Gesichtsfarbe an. Nein, Hermine wusste, dass sie sich nicht täuschte. „Hi!" Sie versuchte, es so unbefangen wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Er sah sie nicht an, und antwortete auch nicht. Stur starrte er auf sein Pergament. „Hi!" wiederholte Hermine. Keine Antwort. Hermine seufzte tief. „Draco..." begann sie leise. Sie hatte wirklich leise gesprochen, dennoch sah ihr Gegenüber nun geradezu panisch auf. „Sei still, ich will nicht, dass das jemand hört" zischte er. „Ich hab es doch nur ganz leise gesagt", verteidigte sie sich beleidigt.

Eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden auch nur ein Wort. Doch letztlich beschloss Hermine, dass sie immer noch die vernünftigere war und begann wieder zu sprechen. „Also...was ist denn nun? Ich bin immer noch dieselbe wie gestern." Er sah flüchtig auf. Ein weiteres Schlucken. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst" sprach Hermine weiter. „Ich kenne das. Man redet viel, fühlt sich besser, und wenn man eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hat, findet man es nur noch peinlich".

Er hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber noch nichts. „Widersprich mir, wenn ich was Falsches sage. Ist es nicht so? Aber das ist unnötig, weißt du. Ich habe gestern über nichts gelacht, und ich lache auch jetzt nicht. Nichts von dem, was du erzählt hast, war lächerlich. Im Gegenteil...es war wichtig. Du brauchst dir um dein Ego keine Sorgen zu machen. Und übrigens, ich hab nichts davon auch nur teilweise weitererzählt".

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet" murmelte Draco leise. Hermine war froh, dass er endlich sprach. „Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn du das getan hättest". Er sah sie an. Ausweichend, aber immerhin. „Nein, Draco..." Er zuckte leicht zusammen und sah sich um. „Sei nicht so ein Feigling", zischte Hermine ungeduldig. „Kein Mensch interessiert sich für uns!" Das stimmte tatsächlich. Alle waren ausreichend mit sich selbst und ihren Partnern beschäftigt. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus. „Also...nein, Draco. So unfair bin ich nicht". Kurz erinnerte sie sich an den Weg zum Abendessen, als sie überlegt hatte, Ron und Harry einzuweihen. Aber sie schob den Gedanken schnell beiseite. „Ich möchte, dass du wirklich weißt, dass du mir trauen kannst. Ich würde das nicht so leicht aufs Spiel setzen".

War das ein Grinsen? Dann aber nur ein ganz leichtes. Noch immer konnte Draco seinen Blick nicht von seinen Händen lösen, die er auf der Tischplatte ineinander verschränkt hatte. Aber Hermine spürte, dass seine Anspannung allmählich nachließ.

„Hör zu", fuhr sie fort, „wir können jetzt sofort weiter reden, wenn du möchtest..." Er verzog abwehrend das Gesicht. „Oder wir treffen uns heute wieder in der Bibliothek, da ist ja selten mal jemand, wenn es dir hier zu voll und jetzt noch zu früh ist. Oder noch später...oder gar nicht mehr...ich will dich zu nichts zwingen...aber ich würde an deiner Stelle mein Angebot annehmen!" Erwartungsvoll blickte sie Draco an, der keine Anstalten machte, zu antworten. „Deine Entscheidung" sagte Hermine mit Nachdruck, um ihn endlich zu einer Antwort zu bewegen. Er schien zu überlegen. Hermine wartete. Sie wollte ihn nicht unter Druck setzen, da sich das wohl kaum förderlich auswirken würde.

Nach einer Weile strich er sich mit dieser typischen Malfoy-Geste durch seine Haare. Im Sonnenlicht schimmerten sie heute scheinbar besonders schön. Und wieder einmal ertappte Hermine sich dabei, wie Neid in ihr hochstieg. Vergeblich versuchte sie, ihn abzuschütteln. Es war einfach unfair, dass er als Junge...aber das hatte sie schon so oft gedacht.

Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass Draco sie zurück anstarrte. Und diesmal war es offensichtlich, er grinste sie an! „Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Granger?" Im ersten Moment fühlte Hermine sich so erwischt, dass sie es empört leugnen wollte. Aber dann dachte sie, dass ihre roten Wangen sie sowieso verraten würden. Und davon abgesehen...sie wollte doch eine gewisse Vertrauensbasis aufbauen. Wenn sie schon in Dracos tiefsten Gefühlen wühlten, warum sollte sie eine solche Kleinigkeit nicht einfach zugeben? Also beschloss sie in einem Anflug von Kühnheit, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Schon" gestand sie schnell. „Du hast wirklich schöne Haare. Ich wünschte, ich hätte solche Haare wie du..." bedauernd zog sie an einer ihrer buschigen Haarsträhnen und seufzte.

„Tja, man kann eben nicht alles haben. Ich bin durchaus mehr als zufrieden mit meinen Haaren. Aber dafür hast du doch auch so vieles, was ich nicht habe. Du weißt schon, die ganze Freundegeschichte und so...das hatten wir ja gestern schon".

Überrascht ließ Hermine ihre Haare wieder los. Mit so einer „langen" Rede hatte sie nicht mehr gerechnet, nachdem Draco so lang nur still dagesessen hatte. Und dann auch noch solche Worte. Schon in der Bibliothek hatte sie ihr Bild über Malfoy gründlich korrigieren müssen, aber das ging nun schon fast zu weit. Woher nahm er diese Einsicht? Hatte sie sich all die Jahre was ihn betraf so sehr verschätzt?

„Bedeuten diese intelligenten Worte, dass du _jetzt_ reden möchtest?" „Nein", erwiderte Draco, „das tun sie nicht. Hier ist mir das alles ein wenig zu öffentlich. Ich denke, die Idee mit der Bibliothek war die beste".

Zufrieden nickte Hermine. „Heute Nachmittag? So um fünf?" Nun nickte er. „Ja, das ist gut. Was machen wir jetzt?" Wenn sie ehrlich war, war Hermine erleichtert, dass sie noch ein wenig Unterricht machen konnten, und zog ihre Notizen hervor. Sie lächelte, als Draco mit den Augen rollte. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, begann sie mit ihrem Vortrag.


	8. Chapter 8

So, wie versprochen geht es diesmal etwas schneller weiter und jetzt auch wieder ein etwas längerer Teil

Man möge mir verzeihen, dass ich damals, als ich ihn geschrieben habe unheimlich in einer „Psychostimmung" war :D

Auf was für Ideen ich gekommen bin….oh je…..na ja. Ich lass es jetzt mal einfach so, weil groß umschreiben immer so viel Zeit kostet.

Dann an dieser Stelle wie immer ein Dankeschön an die, die treu lesen (Thelli z.B.)….das bedeutet mir viel.

Liebe Amidala, dein Review fand ich sehr lieb :)

Ich hab mich so darüber gefreut….und du hast mich auch neugierig gemacht, also hab ich mal nach deiner eigenen Geschichte gesucht. Ich hatte noch nicht die Zeit, sie ganz zu lesen, aber jetzt nach einem ganzen Stück kann ich dir sagen, ich mag sie jedenfalls!  
Und ich lass dir auch ein offizielles Review da, wenn ich durch bin, vielleicht muss nur mal jemand damit anfangen ;)

So, jetzt aber genug….weiter geht's!

**Kapitel 8**

„Erzähl mir mehr von dir". Es war mittlerweile 17:15 Uhr, Draco und Hermine saßen bereits seit über einer Viertelstunde zusammen in der Bibliothek. Sie waren beide früher da gewesen, was Hermine als sehr gutes Zeichen wertete. Offensichtlich lag Draco etwas an diesem Gespräch. Nachdem sie sich eine bequeme, aber möglichst abgelegene Ecke gesucht hatten – es lag schon eine dicke Staubschicht auf dem Tisch, er wurde also so gut wie nie genutzt – hatten sie überraschend schnell einen Einstieg in ihr Gespräch gefunden. Hermine hatte inzwischen die Geschichte von Elisabeth noch einmal zusammengefasst, Dracos Reaktionen beobachtet und ihn gefragt, wie es sei, die Geschichte von jemand anders zu hören. Wieder stellte sie für sich fest, wie ungewohnt es doch war, in Malfoys Gesicht Gefühle ablesen zu können wie bei jedem anderen. Aber sie hatte immer noch das Ziel, dass er sich auch selbst seiner Empfindungen bewusst werden sollte. Und dazu, fand sie, musste er sie klar formulieren. Aber so weit war er noch nicht. Er hatte nur dagesessen und geschwiegen.

Deshalb hatte Hermine ihre Strategie geändert. Nun sollte Draco also wieder selber reden, über was immer er wollte. Aber scheinbar war diese Frage wiederum zu allgemein gestellt. Er sah sie an und zog nur hilflos die Schultern hoch. ,Na, leicht ist das nicht' dachte Hermine. Langsam wurde ihr klar, dass sie wieder die komplette Regie würde übernehmen müssen. Nachdenklich kratzte sie sich am Kopf.

„OK...fangen wir anders an. Du hast erzählt, dass du dich damals gefreut hast, nach Hogwarts zu kommen". Er nickte. „Warum genau? Nur wegen der Strafen deines Vaters?" „Ja, das besonders. Aber ich dachte auch, ich würde endlich Freunde haben. Ich hatte mir alles so toll vorgestellt. Eine ganze, große Schule, Freunde wo immer man hingeht". Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Im Nachhinein denke ich mir, wie dumm ich doch war, das zu glauben. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht so sein wird. Mein Vater hat es mir schon vorher gesagt, aber ich wollte ihm nicht glauben. Wieso sollte ich denn? Er hat mich immer nur belogen. Warum hätte er mir dann gerade die Wahrheit sagen sollen? Aber er hatte Recht. Auch wenn ich ihm das nie sagen werde".

„Was hat er denn gesagt?" hakte Hermine nach. Draco atmete tief ein, hielt die Luft an und schluckte, bevor er langsam wieder ausatmete. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er sich sehr beherrschen musste. „Er...hat gesagt, dass ich mir falsche Hoffnungen mache. In Hogwarts würde ich vielleicht keine Prügel mehr kriegen, aber ich sollte nicht denken, dass ich dort glücklich werden würde. Wenn ich dächte, ich würde Freunde haben, läge ich mit Sicherheit falsch, mit mir würde niemand befreundet sein wollen. Es würde Arschkriecher geben, weil wir Geld haben, aber niemanden, der sich wirklich für mich interessieren würde. Vielleicht würden die anderen Kinder mich sogar auslachen..." er brach ab.

Wieder verspürte Hermine diesen unbändigen Hass auf Lucius. Sie ballt ihre Fäuste. Mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme fragte sie: „DAS hat er dir gesagt? Einem elf Jahre alten Kind? Ich frage mich, wie ein Mensch so schlecht sein kann!" Sie schlug auf den Tisch und schnappte nach Luft. "Aber er hatte Recht, Hermine. Es ist genau so, wie er es gesagt hat. Weißt du, dass ich ganz am Anfang versucht habe, Potter als Freund zu gewinnen? Nicht einmal er wollte etwas von mir wissen! Er, der alle mag und den jeder liebt! Ich habe wirklich keine Freunde. Ich würde es meinem Vater nie sagen...ich lüge immer, wenn ich nach Hause komme, weißt du. Dann erzähle ich von Freunden, die ich gar nicht habe. Von Ereignissen, die nie stattgefunden haben, wie Geburtstagsfeiern und Einladungen. Manchmal kaufe ich mir sogar selber Geschenke, zeige sie zu Hause und tue so, als hätte „ein Freund" sie mir geschenkt. Es ist jämmerlich." In plötzlicher Verzweiflung schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht und stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. Obwohl er keinen Ton von sich gab, wusste Hermine, dass es mit seiner Beherrschung nun vorbei war.

Genau wie am Tag zuvor verspürte sie den Impuls, ihn zu trösten, und diesmal gab sie ihm vorsichtig nach. Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm. Den rechten, darauf achtete sie. Sanft strich sie über seinen Ärmel. „Nein..." Sie überlegte, ob sie es wirklich sagen sollte...ja, sie sollte. „Ich mag dich, wirklich". Hinter seinen Händen lachte Draco bitter auf. „Du und mich mögen! Nein, du hast Mitleid, das ist alles. Du bist _sozial_ und zu jedem nett. Aber du magst sicher nicht jeden. Mich zum Beispiel nicht. Du hast mich noch nie gemocht, warum sollte es jetzt plötzlich anders sein?"

Eine leichte Welle von Ärger wallte in Hermine auf. „Also bitte! Du warst wirklich nicht sehr nett zu mir, das weißt du selber! Wofür hätte ich dich denn mögen sollen? Aber im Moment mag ich dich. Gestern mochte ich dich auch. Wenn du dich mal dafür anstrengst, kann man dich schon mögen". Sie umfasste Dracos Unterarm, nahm auch sein linkes Handgelenk und zog seine Hände mit einem Ruck von seinem Gesicht. „Sieh mich wenigstens an, wenn wir reden. Es ist unhöflich, sich so zu verstecken".

Er blickte sie an mit seinen grauen Augen, in denen in diesem Moment schier unendliche Traurigkeit lag. „Wenn ich mich anstrenge..." wiederholte er ihre Worte, dann nickte er. „Ja, das ist doch fast dasselbe wie mein Vater sagt. Wenn ich mich anstrenge...aber wenn nicht, wenn ich einfach bin wie ich bin...dann kann man mich also nicht mögen". Leicht genervt stöhnte Hermine auf. „Du interpretierst meine Worte um, das weißt du genau! Machst du das mit Absicht?"

Nun schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Aber ich glaube eben selber nicht, dass man jemanden wie mich mögen könnte". „Von diesem Standpunkt solltest du herunterkommen, Draco. Man kann eigentlich jeden Menschen mögen. Und wenn du dir Mühe gibst, nicht alle zu beleidigen, was wäre ein Grund dafür, dich nicht zu mögen?" „Es gibt viele Gründe, denke ich. Ach...weißt du, du glaubst es vielleicht nicht. Aber als ich noch ganz neu hier in Hogwarts war, da habe ich nur euch beleidigt. Und auch nur wegen der Sache mit Potter damals. Mit den anderen habe ich erst angefangen, als ich merkte, dass sie mich nicht mögen...ich konnte mich nicht anders gegen sie wehren, ich musste sie unterdrücken, damit sie aufhörten. Ich musste stärker sein als sie".

„Aber warum hörst du nicht einfach auf? Du hättest doch gerne Freunde. Versuch doch einfach, nett zu ihnen zu sein. Wenn du sie nicht mehr so unterdrückst..." „Nein!" sagte Draco hastig und etwas zu laut. Leiser fügte er hinzu: „Das geht nicht. Jedenfalls nicht bei allen". Verwirrt sah Hermine ihn an. Das war ihr definitiv zu hoch. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Warum nicht? Du stehst dir ja selbst im Weg! Du willst Freunde, aber du sagst, dass du nicht aufhören kannst, sie zu unterdrücken und fertig zu machen? Wie, bitte, soll das denn gehen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf . „Nein, es geht wirklich nicht. Zu viele von denen wissen zu viel von mir. Wenn ich sie in Frieden lasse, werden sie es rumerzählen. Solange sie Angst vor mir haben, habe ich sie unter Kontrolle". Hermines Gehirn arbeitete gut wie immer, aber dennoch konnte sie nicht so recht einordnen, was er meinte. „Ich weiß doch jetzt auch schon ziemlich viel von dir. Heißt das, dass du mich jetzt auch wieder beleidigen und bedrohen musst, damit ich nichts weitersage?" Irgendwie passte das alles nicht zusammen.

„Also, wenn du mich fragst, ich finde, es hat uns gut getan, dass ich mehr von dir weiß. Es hat dich mir viel näher gebracht. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, was die anderen von dir wissen? Wissen sie das, was ich weiß? Dann kannst du doch noch einmal mit ihnen reden! Ich wette, sie verstehen dich. Unsere Mitschüler sind doch gar nicht so übel, eigentlich sind sie doch ziemlich vernü..." Weiter kam sie nicht. Draco hatte schon mehrmals versucht, sie in ihrem Redefluss zu stoppen und hielt ihr nun einfach den Mund zu.

„Hermine...es ist nichts was du so denkst. Es ist nichts was du weißt...jedenfalls hoffe ich das. Es ist peinlich, ich hasse es dass sie es wissen, und ich hasse mich dafür, dass es überhaupt etwas gibt, das sie wissen können. Als sie es mitbekommen haben, das war schrecklich. Und jedes Mal wurde es schrecklicher. Ich hatte Angst, dass sie es wieder merken und sie lauerten richtig darauf! Das war auch das einzige, wovor ich Angst hatte, als ich herkam. Aber ich dachte, hier würde sich alles bessern, _das_ also auch. Als es dann hier auch passierte...das war eine Katastrophe für mich. Beim ersten Mal haben sie mich tagelang aufgezogen und ich habe gebetet, dass es nicht wieder vorkommt. Es hat nichts gebracht, und beim zweiten Mal wussten sie dann, dass das eine Mal nicht bloß mal so passiert ist. Wenn ich sie jetzt in Ruhe lasse, werden sie wieder damit anfangen..." schon die Vorstellung allein ließ ihn rot werden. Er schüttelte sich, um sie wieder loszuwerden.

Hermine hatte eine Ahnung, was er meinte, aber sie wollte sich noch nicht darauf festlegen. Allerdings wusste sie auch nicht so richtig, wie sie sich Klarheit verschaffen sollte, ohne unsensibel zu sein. Während sie überlegte trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte. Schließlich räusperte sie sich. „Ähm...Draco...lass es mich so sagen...ich habe eine...Vermutung...von was du gerade gesprochen hast..." sie sah ihn wieder erröten, in absolutem Rekordtempo, wie sie dachte.

„Na ja, du hast nett drum herum geredet" sagte sie entschuldigend, „aber du weißt ja, ich habe schon immer gerne gelesen, und da waren hier und da auch mal ein paar Bücher über Psychologie dabei. Das ist wirklich einer der einfachsten und bekanntesten psychologischen Zusammenhänge. Wenn man deine Lebensgeschichte so hört und dann eins und eins zusammenzählt fragt man sich sowieso, ob dein schlechtes Selbstbild und das da" - sie zeigte auf Dracos Arm – „tatsächlich die einzigen Auswirkungen sein können. Mit anderen Worten...man erwartet so etwas. Ich hätte dich vielleicht nicht danach gefragt, aber wenn man schon Fakten hört, dann wäre es verwunderlicher gewesen, wenn...du dieses...Problem...nicht gehabt hättest. Für mich jedenfalls".

Für den Moment wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie noch hätte sagen können. Draco sah aus, als würde er am liebsten aufspringen und weglaufen. Seine Augen flackerten unruhig hin und her. Unsicher begann er: „Wenn du es jemand sagst, dann..." Er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Fast hätte Hermine gelacht, aber sie beherrschte sich, sie wollte Draco nicht verletzen. Stattdessen beschloss sie, ihm ihr Versprechen zu geben.

„Hey, wir reden zwar erst zwei Tage miteinander, aber du solltest es trotzdem schon besser wissen! Ich gebe dir mein Wort darauf, dass ich nichts sage. Ich habe wirklich kein Interesse daran, dich bloßzustellen. Haben deine Kameraden im Schlafsaal das getan? Haben sie es weitergesagt? Unterdrückst du deshalb auch unsere Mitschüler aus den anderen Häusern?" Er war noch immer misstrauisch, aber er nickte.

„Sie haben es fast allen erzählt. Zumindest kam es mir so vor. Und dann haben sie immer wieder darauf herumgeritten. Immer wenn sie mich sahen". Hermine nickte mitfühlend. „Aber das ist doch schon lange her, du könntest doch jetzt darüber stehen" schlug sie vor. „Tu einfach so, als wenn es dir nichts mehr ausmacht, wenn sie die Geschichten von damals rauskramen. Du warst erst elf...OK, das ist zwar schon etwas alt, aber auch noch klein. Ach komm...da lacht heute keiner mehr drüber!"

Draco stieß einen tiefen, gequält klingenden Seufzer aus. „Schön wär's. Du verstehst schon viel, aber immer noch zu wenig, Hermine. So nett sind die alle nicht, sie fangen heute noch davon an. Ich will es ja gern ignorieren, aber ich krieg es einfach nicht hin! Nie kriege ich etwas hin! Ich habe Elisabeth ausgeliefert, Jimmy ist verbrannt worden, meine Mutter hat so oft bluten müssen, für meine Unzulänglichkeiten! Ich habe meinen Vater ständig enttäuscht, meine Mutter musste dafür hinhalten, wenn er mit mir fertig war. Auch deswegen. Als Elisabeth noch bei uns war, da ging es. Aber als sie weg war, fing es wieder an. Jedes Mal wieder hat mein Vater meine Mutter geschlagen bis sie blutete. Er schrie sie an, es sei ihre Schuld, sie habe einen Schwächling geboren. Elisabeth sei weniger schuld als sie, wenigstens hätte ich bei ihr nicht eine solche Sauerei gemacht. Es ist alles meine Schuld! Allen, die sich um mich gekümmert haben, ging es schlecht. Das muss ein Fluch sein oder so. Ich tue keinem gut. Du wirst es schon noch merken, bestimmt erwischt es dich auch noch. Jaaa...als ich dann hier war, dachte ich, es würde besser, aber das stimmte nicht. Mein Vater sagte vorher, sie würden mich deshalb auslachen, aber ich nahm mir vor, es nicht vorkommen zu lassen. Wieder habe ich es nicht geschafft. In den Ferien kam ich nach Hause und er fragte mich, ob die Jungs im Schlafsaal sich schon über mich lustig machten...da hab ich gedacht, er würde sich beruhigen, wenn ich sage, dass es vorbei sei. Aber auch das war wieder ein Fehler. Er holte meine Mutter und schlug sie grün und blau dafür, dass sie es mir nicht abgewöhnen konnte, die Schule aber anscheinend schon. Ach...er hatte doch nur Lust, sie zu schlagen. Hätte ich die Wahrheit gesagt, dann hätte er sie wieder dafür verprügelt, dass ich so ein Schwächling bin und das Ansehen der Familie kaputt war."

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was sie tun oder sagen sollte. Darauf war sie nun wieder nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Weder darauf, dass Draco sich ihr derart öffnen – dies griff doch noch weitaus tiefer als alle Gespräche zuvor...wer sprach schon von sich aus über solche Themen? – noch darauf, dass er überhaupt so einen langen Monolog hinlegen würde. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie das Ziel „die Nuss Malfoy zu knacken" mehr als nur erreicht. Fast bereute sie es ein bisschen. Die Sache begann, ihr über den Kopf zu wachsen. Ihrer Meinung nach war Draco ein überdeutlicher Fall für jemanden, der qualifizierter war als sie. Nur würde sie ihm das wohl kaum klarmachen können. Ganz davon abgesehen, was Lucius wohl dazu sagen würde. Wo sein Sohn doch eigentlich nicht einmal offen zugeben durfte, dass er Probleme hatte!

Gedankenverloren kaute Hermine auf ihrer Oberlippe herum. Auch Draco sagte nichts weiter. Er sah Hermine prüfend an. Als sie auch nach ein paar Minuten noch genauso abwesend dasaß beschlichen ihn langsam Zweifel, ob es wirklich richtig gewesen war, ihr alles zu erzählen. Was wenn sie es doch weitersagte? Oder wenn sie ihn nun doch verachtete und nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollte? Dann hätte er ihr sein Innerstes präsentiert und sich damit wieder einmal unglaublich blamiert. Allein die Vorstellung schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Unwillkürlich musste er schlucken, und ihm entwich ein leiser Laut. Er sah noch einmal zu Hermine und war kurz erschrocken, als sie ihn auf einmal gar nicht mehr abwesend ansah.

„Ähm...also...ich will die Geschichte jetzt nicht mehr vertiefen als es dir lieb ist...aber...ich habe mir gerade überlegt, wenn du sagst du bist so unausstehlich zu den anderen, damit sie dich nicht hänseln...sind es dann die Tage an denen sie die alten Kamellen wieder aufwärmen, an denen du so saumäßig schlechte Laune hast? Noch schlimmer als sonst? So wie gestern zum Beispiel? Und kommt es vielleicht auch gerade dann öfter vor, dass du dich schneidest?"

Sie lächelte unsicher und Draco atmete auf, als er merkte, dass seine Bedenken unnötig gewesen waren. „Ich fange langsam an, mich zu fragen, wie lange du mich eigentlich schon beobachtest..." Hermine sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der fast ein wenig entschuldigend wirkte. „Noch nicht so lange. Aber ich habe eben viel nachgedacht. Und mehrere Anzeichen zusammengezählt. Ich meine, wir gehen mittlerweile fast sechs Jahre zusammen zur Schule, da sammeln sich so kleine Erinnerungen eben an".

Draco nickte leicht. „Wie auch immer. Wie ich also bereits sagte, du weißt eh schon viel zu viel von mir, da kannst du auch den Rest erfahren. Ich bin mir da selber nicht so sicher, aber wenn du es so beschreibst, denke ich, dass du richtig liegst. Gestern war tatsächlich nicht mein Tag. Ich musste Nott das Maul stopfen. Bei ihm ist es meist am schwersten. Er war immer relativ klein und schwach, aber im letzten Jahr hat er sehr zugelegt, er lässt sich jetzt nicht mehr so leicht zum Schweigen bringen. Ich war echt angespannt gestern, es war sehr anstrengend."

Er schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung, als wäre ihm plötzlich kalt. „Als die anderen schon zum Frühstück gegangen waren, da hat er mich auf dem Flur festgehalten. Er hat so ein richtig dreckiges Grinsen...und dann meinte er, lange wird er sich nicht mehr alles gefallen lassen. Irgenwann würde er gehen und es erzählen. Snape, unseren Mitschülern und auch seinem Vater, der es dann meinem sagen wird...er weiß, dass ich ihn angelogen habe, weißt du…"

Hermine sah wie das Unbehagen in Dracos Augen aufblitzte. Wieder spürte sie das dringende Bedürfnis, etwas für ihn zu tun. Mittlerweile konnte sie sich nur noch mit sehr viel Mühe vormachen, sie würde ihn nicht mögen. Je mehr er von sich preisgab, je mehr er sich selbst verachtete – desto mehr wuchs die Sympathie für ihn in ihrem Herzen, auch wenn sie sich noch dagegen zu wehren versuchte. Aber es war ihr unmöglich, jemanden nicht zu mögen, der eigentlich derart bedauernswert war.

Überrascht musste Hermine feststellen, dass sie fast dem Impuls gefolgt wäre, den Jungen zu umarmen, der gestern noch ihr fleischgewordener Albtraum gewesen war. Doch sie riss sich zusammen, verschränkte zur Sicherheit noch die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Und wenn du, statt wie gestern noch eine Ladung Bosheit draufzulegen...ich nehme an, das war es? Du hattest eine Aura...puh...da wird mir jetzt noch kalt...also, wenn du stattdessen versuchtest, besser mit Nott auszukommen? Denkst du im Ernst, er würde dich sofort verpetzen?"

Draco lachte freudlos auf. „Ja, das würde er. Er würde nie mein Freund sein wollen. Wir haben uns schon als Kinder nicht leiden können. Nie im Leben würde der sich eine Gelegenheit nehmen lassen, mir so richtig einen reinzuwürgen. Dass er es noch nicht getan hat liegt wirklich nur daran, dass er bis jetzt immer der Schwächere war. Nein, keine Chance". Langsam begann Draco, Hermine mit seiner Verzweiflung anzustecken. Es war wirklich schwer...zwar konnte Hermine Ratschläge geben, aber offenbar waren sie nicht Slytherin-tauglich. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte man bloß in diesem Schlangennest vernünftig seine Probleme lösen können?

Ohne dass sie es wollte entfuhr ihr ein Seufzen. „Ich muss zugeben, ich weiß so langsam auch nicht mehr weiter. Alles was ich tun kann ist dir weiter anzubieten, dass du mich ansprechen kannst, wenn es dir nicht so besonders geht. Ich helfe wirklich gerne, da wo ich kann…und ich glaube schon, dass ich in vielen Fällen etwas bewirken kann! Auch wenn ich nicht immer direkt eine Lösung habe, findest du nicht, dass es dir gut tut, dich einfach nur zu unterhalten? Mir hilft das oft sehr".

Nach diesen Worten musste Hermine erst einmal durchatmen. Sie hatte so schnell gesprochen wie sie nur konnte, denn sie sah Draco an, dass er sie unterbrechen wollte. Nun war sie gespannt, was er sagen würde. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Zu ihrer Überraschung begann er zu lachen. Es verärgerte Hermine ein wenig, da sie nicht recht wusste, was sie davon halten sollte.

„Was ist denn so komisch? Ich versuche nur, dir zu helfen, und du...oh, das ist wirklich nicht nett! Also, wenn du dich nur über mich lustig machen willst, dann gehe ich jetzt". Entschlossen stand sie auf und drehte sich weg von Draco. Blöder Idiot! Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie schon die ganze Zeit über zum Narren gehalten. Und sie hatte ihm geglaubt! Er war aber auch ein selten guter Schauspieler...so gut, dass sie doch nicht sicher war, ob er ihr tatsächlich nur etwas vorgemacht hatte. Es konnte eigentlich nicht sein. Kein Mensch konnte sich so verstellen. Aber trotzdem war sie wütend, dass er sie auslachte.

„Granger...warte einen Moment, es tut mir Leid, so war das nicht gemeint" Draco war schneller auf die Beine gekommen als er selbst es sich zugetraut und eigentlich auch erlaubt hätte, denn obgleich ihm klar war, dass er Hermine durch seine Offenheit ihr gegenüber theoretisch bereits eine Menge Angriffsfläche bot, falls sie ihn wirklich verletzen wollte behagte ihm der Gedanke immer noch nicht, wie nahe sie sich mittlerweile standen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er den Anschein erwecken, dass sie ihm „wichtig" sein könnte...in welcher Weise auch immer. Sein übereiltes Aufspringen hatte ihn da womöglich verraten.

„Granger..." mit einer schnellen Bewegung langte Draco nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zu sich zurück. Allerdings hatte er mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet - jetzt wo er wusste wie stark sie wirklich war – und zog eindeutig zu fest. Um nicht hinzufallen, krallte Hermine sich am Erstbesten fest, was sie zu fassen bekam. Leider war es eines der Tischtücher.

,Keine gute Idee!' schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf, als sie im Stolpern noch sah, wie die Blumenvase auf dem Tisch gefährlich schwankte. Das Zweitbeste war Dracos Robe. Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb Hermine nicht mehr, wenn sie nicht doch noch hinfallen wollte. ,Auch nicht besonders, aber was sonst?' Es gab keine Alternative, man durfte eben nicht wählerisch sein, an was man sich festhielt, um einigermaßen auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Na, Augen zu und durch dann wohl...also griff sie sich Dracos Robe und hoffte, dass sie wenigstens eine unverfängliche Stelle erwischt hatte. Fast hätte Hermine Draco mit zu Boden gezogen. Er keuchte als sie an ihm riss. Doch nach einem Augenblick hatte er die Balance wieder gefunden.

Und nun, von einem festen Standpunkt aus betrachtet, sahen sie reichlich lächerlich aus, fand er. Hermine hing an seiner Robe, jedenfalls mit ihrer rechten Hand, mit der sie sich an deren Vorderseite klammerte. Es sah aus als wollte sie ihm in den Magen boxen. Ihre Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, und ihre linke Hand ruhte in Dracos rechter...oh Gott... es sah aus als würden sie Händchenhalten! Genau genommen taten sie das ja auch. Nahmen diese Peinlichkeiten denn nie ein Ende? Draco schluckte, vielleicht konnte er ja die wieder aufwallen wollende Scham herunterschlucken...

,Das ist doch bescheuert...für was schämst du dich denn jetzt schon wieder? Es ist ja kein richtiges Händchenhalten, und es ist noch nicht mal jemand da, der es sieht!' ärgerte er sich über sich selbst. Er sah auf Hermine hinab, die ihn nun vorsichtig anblinzelte. Ihr gingen ganz andere Dinge durch den Kopf, jetzt wo sie nicht mehr zu fallen drohte. Draco sah also nicht nur unverschämt gut aus, wie sie jetzt wusste, roch er auch noch nahezu göttlich. Was für einen Duft er wohl benutzte? Axe vielleicht? Nein, das war es nicht. Ron nahm Axe, und der roch ganz anders. Harrys Rasierwasser hatte auch keine Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Geruch – und auch wenn es nicht schlecht roch, gegen Dracos Duft konnte Harry einpacken.

„Was schnüffelst du denn so?" Die Frage riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Sie blickte in Dracos fragendes Gesicht und spürte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schießen wollte. Tatsächlich hatte sie herumgeschnüffelt wie ein Kaninchen, ohne es zu bemerken. Schnell löste sie ihre Hand aus der seinen, stellte sich gerade hin und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Gar nichts" beeilte sie sich zu versichern. Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Stinke ich?" fragte er und hob schon den Arm um es selbst zu überprüfen. Doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück. „Nein", sagte sie lächelnd. Ein Kompliment würde Draco sicher gut tun, hatte sie beschlossen. „Im Gegenteil...du riechst sehr gut...eigentlich besser als jeder andere, den ich kenne". „Besser als Potter und Weasley?" Draco war verblüfft, ja, schon fast verwirrt. Er wusste natürlich selber, dass er mit Sicherheit die besseren Düfte zur Verfügung hatte, aber irgendwie hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Hermine es merken würde. Oder es überhaupt so empfinden. Er hatte immer gedacht, für sie könnte nichts was er tat oder hatte jemals besser sein als das, was Harry oder Ron taten und hatten. Es war schon alles etwas komisch. Doch nun stand sie direkt vor ihm, keinen Schritt entfernt...eigentlich unerhört nahe, und grinste ihn an, während sie versicherte, keiner röche besser als er...Draco Malfoy.


End file.
